


Laughter Lines

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SAINW, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS. <br/>Donatello arrives in the dystopia future where he has been missing for thirty years and is determined not to leave until the Shredder is defeated and he has found out what happened to his counterpart. Inspired by Bastille's song Laughter Lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part One**

 

 

-

 

Everything around me had confused me even more so than I already was and when I happened upon Mikey, hurt, pain and more confusion joined. This was my Mikey, yet it wasn’t, the glimmer in his eyes that all of us had promised to keep there was gone, as was half of one of his arms and his smile, what was left of him, just wasn’t him.

I felt as though I didn’t know this person, but tried not to let it show, I could understand why Michelangelo was so cold given that Donatello, I, had disappeared for many decades and they had no idea as to why or where he...I had gone. 

My brain was working on overdrive trying to figure out why I would ever leave my family, was I threatened? Was my disappearance so that my family would stay safe? That was the only reason that I would ever leave my friends, my father, my brothers, my mate… 

Maybe this was not my future but the future of a different universe, that a different version of myself and my brothers lived in. Maybe this universe’s Donatello was different to myself, my brothers had always teased me about how in another life I might have been a mad scientist if I put my mind to it, could that have happened, had I gone mad? 

I must have been to leave my family to this.

And if this was a different version of us, were Michelangelo and I even mates? I was too afraid to ask due to being afraid of the answer, all the time that I had spent together with this Michelangelo since I had been dragged into this universe the thought was on my mind and maybe Mikey could sense that my mind was partially elsewhere, but then again, when wasn’t it? 

Mikey had told me about this future and about our brothers, who back where I came from were mates, but still Raph and Leo, a relationship didn’t mean that all their fighting and disagreements stopped, although they were not as bad or as often and they didn’t last for a very long time either, with neither wanting to go to bed angry at each other, living our lives, we never knew what tomorrow would bring, and, although I can’t speak on behalf of my brothers, but for me if I had gone to bed angry with my mate or generally any member of my family and I lost them the next day I don’t think I could live with my last moments will them being full of hate. 

The Raph and Leo here had fallen out, badly, sometime after this universe’s Donatello had left and it had broken the family apart. If this world had changed Mikey into the turtle that he was now, I was scared to see my other brothers. 

Raph had lost an eye and was much angrier and Leo was blind, and also very angry and when we got the two of them together I thought world war three was about to kick off until I stepped in the middle to break it up and the mood in the room changed completely. 

Raph had hugged me tighter than I’ve been hugged in years and a smile lit up Leo’s face, even though he couldn’t see me and even without Raph’s outburst of my name, he could probably sense that his missing brother was standing in front of him. 

I had managed to get the two of them to work together with all of us to work out a plan to bring down the Shredder. During one of my walk arounds to collect a few things that I required, I spotted Leo and Raph talking in low tones and I tried to get as close as I could without them noticing me, but I still couldn’t hear them, although the hug that they shared I did see as well as the kiss that lingered on for several minutes before I turned around with a smile on my face. 

“What’s with the smile?” Mikey asked me when I came back to the lab, sounding more like Raph than himself and my heart started to sink, but the memory of Raph and Leo’s rekindling lifted it back up. 

“I don’t think that Leo and Raph will be arguing with each other anymore, well, at least not for a while.” I smiled without looking at my brother. Even though I wasn’t looking at Mikey, I could sense a change in him, and sense that he was just looking at me and after a while it was starting to get uncomfortable so I looked up and our eyes met. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Mikey said and left the room only for Leo to enter through it a few seconds later.

“Hey Leo.”  

“Hey…” Leo said as he made his way over to me. “Is Mikey upset?” 

“I don’t know, I just, said something and he left.”

“What did you say to him?” Leo asked and I couldn’t help a little heat rise to my cheeks. 

“I just said that I didn’t think you and Raph would be arguing that much now or for a while at least.” 

“And what makes you say that?”

“The two of you, in the hallway.” I explained in as little words as possible. 

“Oh.” Leo said and I held in a laugh as his face became red and he coughed. “Sorry.” he apologised.

“There’s no need to apologise, I’m happy that the two of you are getting along again, I can’t imagine what it must have been like before…Leo, can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything.”

“I have a theory, about this place, that….that I am not actually this world’s Donatello, there are many different universes out there…” 

“Multiverse theory.”

“Yeah...I think there a few differences but also a few similarities, I think that Mikey figured out that I wasn’t this universe’s Donatello before the theory even came to me…” 

“Mikey is a lot smarter than we ever give him credit for.” Leo smiled. 

“That he is.” I said, returning the smile my older...much older brother offered me. 

“I did sense something different about you at first, but I guess I was just overwhelmed, I was so happy to have you back after so long, I still am, you may not be our Donnie, but you’re a Donnie and...I’m sorry, that sounded…”

“It’s okay Leo.” I said and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know what you mean...I think that might be the reason Mikey is upset.” 

“You don’t have the same memories and feelings as our Donnie?”

“I don’t know, in my universe, Mikey and I are mates, when I saw you and Raph...were Mikey and I together here?” 

“You were, you were very happy together and then one day you left, and Mikey thought it was his fault, even though there was no evidence to say that it was your relationship that caused you to leave…” 

“I can’t even think of a reason this Donnie would have left the three of you.” I partially lied, I had already thought of a few reasons, but I didn’t wish to voice them. “Can you tell me what happened around that time?”

“It was a normal day like any other, breakfast, morning training then we all went off to do our own activities until dinner, then the four us watched a movie before going to bed, Mikey said when he woke up the next morning you weren’t there, you weren’t anywhere in the lair, we phoned your shell cell, but got no answer and couldn’t trace it, so we tried all the places that we thought that you might be, but there was no sign of you and then days passed, weeks, months, years and here we are thirty years later, still no idea what happened to our brother.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“You haven’t left your brothers yet Donatello, we will find a way to get you back, as much as I want you to stay I know the pain of a missing brother and I do not wish that on another universe’s counterparts.” 

“Another possible reason why Mikey is upset.” I said, although more to myself than to my brother. “Just as I come back I have to leave.” 

“Maybe you need to talk to him before you begin to work on a way to get home.” 

“First I’m thinking of a way to bring down the Shredder once and for all, I am not leaving you to remain this way, once that is taken care of then I will work on a way to get home.” 

“What if something happens to you Donatello?” Leo asked, grabbing my bicep with one of his hands. “This future will be your own.” he continued and I shook off his arm and mustered up the most genuine smile I could give him then, even though I knew that he could not see it, but he could feel it.

“It won’t come to that Leo.” 

“I hope that it doesn’t.” Leo sighed. 

“I’m going to find Mikey.” I said as I went to leave. “Do you have any idea where he might have gone?”

“Sadly I don’t spend enough time around Michelangelo these days to know where he might go, sorry Donnie.” 

“It’s okay, I’m sure if I walk around long enough, I’ll find him, or he’ll find me…”

It hadn’t taken all that long to find Michelangelo, after wandering around for a while I had found some technicians who had seen Mikey not that long ago heading for his room, and after finding out where exactly that was I made my way there and knocked twice on the door. 

“Mikey, it’s Donnie, are you in there, came I come in?” No one responded but the door suddenly went from being locked to open and I pushed at the door, letting myself in. “Mikey?”

“Whatd’ya want?” his voice replied and I turned to see him sat at the edge of what looked like an uncomfortable bed, but in the hell they were currently living in, it must have been a luxury. 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Then talk.”

“I don’t think that I am the Donatello from your world.”

“I gathered.”

“But there are a lot of similarities between your world and mine.”

“Such as?”

“Leo and Raph, me and you.”

“I don’t understand.” Mikey said and I was starting to grow irritated, I know Mikey didn’t want to talk to me, but I had to say what I needed to say and I needed to make sure that Mikey wasn’t going to hide himself away from me. 

“Michelangelo, you do understand.” I said moving closer to him and kneeling down in front of him, placing my hands on his thighs and making sure to catch his dull blue eyes with mine. “I’m so sorry for everything that has happened to you, to all of you, I have no idea why this universe’s Donatello would have left, but he must have had a very good reason to, you must know that.” The muscles below my hands relaxed and he put his hand on top of one of mine and I knew I had him. 

“I know, it still hurts though, I thought it would be temporary, that’ll you’d come back...even after thirty years I thought you’d still come back to me, I guess you did but…” 

“Not how you wanted me?”

“No! I-”

“I understand Mikey, I’m not your Donnie, but I can be here for you when you need me to be.” We sat in silence for a few minutes before a smile spread across Mikey’s face for the first time since I had arrived here, it broke my heart to know that as soon as I left again, it would be gone. 


	2. Part Two

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Two**

 

-

 

As soon as possible I had April round up the resistance so we could have a meeting, in which I discussed what I had planned for the future of the resistance. I wanted to bring the Shredder down, but I didn’t think that, that would be possible anytime soon, so in the meantime I would start with upgrading the base, the technology inside and the weapons that they were using.

The people were more than happy to go along with what I had planned, saying that they would feel much safer knowing that their base was being improved and having better weaponry and that they would feel better fighting the Shredder with said improved weaponry. My brothers had agreed to help also, as much as they could as they didn’t understand half of what I said I wanted to change and how. 

I had proposed to my brothers that I could help them with their newfound disabilities, or maybe they’d had them for years, I didn’t know whether or not I should ask in case it brought them back horror and pain, which I did not want to do. So instead of asking how and when they came about them I simply offered to build Mikey a new arm, and new eyes for both Raph and Leo. 

They had all been reluctant at first, but had then agreed. I had a feeling that the only reason that they did was because if they said no I might have acted cold towards them and that was the last thing that they wanted to happen when they had just got their missing brother back. 

Raph and Mikey had both come to talk to me about what I had suggested, I thought they were going to change their mind and decline, but they didn’t, in fact they asked if I could put Leo’s new eyes first, that they could wait for a new eye and a new arm, they just wanted Leo to have his sight back, so that was able to see again. I was more than happy to say yes and start on that as soon as I could. 

Of course building someone a new set of eyes was going to be very hard, but I was pleased to see that technology had advanced some what in the decades that had gone by. April even had some technology from the Shredder, which was slightly more advanced, but even so a new set of eyes would be very hard to make and actually placing them in Leo’s skull, attaching them to his brain or finding a way that they could work without being attached....there was a lot at risk. But he would make everything work for his brother, and then it would be easier to do for Raph and Mikey’s arm would be the easiest out of the three to do. 

As I got to work on doing everything that I had proposed, my brothers stayed close to me, offering help whenever they saw that it might be needed. Raph would lift objects that he thought would be too heavy for me or would put too much of a strain on me. Leo would be there to give me any advice that he thought I might need, including worrying about my health and telling me when I should take a break, have something to eat or sleep. And as for Mikey, he just remained close by my side, not speaking, just there, which gave me confidence and hope. 

Although sometimes I worried for Mikey, he remained close but every time a touch or a look went beyond something more than brotherly then he would look or move away and act as though it had never happened, the closest the two of us had ever come to each other was when I talked to Mikey and that had been over a week ago, maybe I needed to talk to him again, that’s what got him to speak out about how he was feeling before. The only problem with doing that was going to be spending some time alone with Mikey that I was sure would not be interrupted. 

I decided to wait until late at night, when I knew that everybody would be in their rooms, retired for the night, until they had to wake up in the morning for whatever their duties were that needed to be done. I reached the door that belonged to Mikey and knocked like I had done before and waited for a reply or for him to open the door, the latter of which happened and Mikey’s face looked shocked upon seeing me standing outside. 

“Donnie?”

“Hey Mikey, is it okay if I come in?”

“Sure.” Mikey said and stepped away so that Donnie could enter the room, which was dimly lit with a few candles dotted around, as Mikey’s was one of the rooms with no electricity, a shocking fact Donnie had heard, out of all his brothers, aside himself, Mikey would have a hard time living without it and yet here he was. The door closed behind him and he turned to face his brother.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay, what?”

“It’s just something that I’ve notice, you spend a lot of time by my side, close to me, but everytime I try and get, I don’t know...closer? Closer to you, you pull away and then act as if nothing has happened, why do you do that Mikey, help me to understand what’s going on in your head, if you need my help for anything, you know you can just ask me.” 

“I know that.” Mikey said in a quiet voice and that only made me more worried. 

“Mikey.” I stopped because I saw his mouth open and then close and then he repeated that action, as though he wanted to speak but just couldn’t find the words to say, so I waited until he did. 

“I’m just scared of getting too close to you.”

“Why?”

“Because if I get too close to you, and then the time comes around when you have to leave, it will kill me again and I can’t go through that a second time.” Mikey started to raise his voice but didn’t shout. “I don’t want you to leave but at the same time I know that you have to, so that your world doesn’t end up like this, I just, I just want to be selfish and keep you here...I’m just scared of losing you Donnie.” That’s when Mikey began to cry and I can not handle when my brothers cry, normally I can put on a mask and remain calm,, but not now, not my Mikey in the hellish place, he deserved to have some comfort, he’d been denying himself it for so long. 

I pulled him closer to myself and just held him as he cried into my neck and my eyes began to well up. I have no idea how long the two of us stayed like that, I wasn’t counting, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Mikey in my arms. Of course it couldn’t have lasted forever, after a while Mikey pulled back and looked back at me with red eyes behind his mask. 

“I know that you will have to go back Donnie, you can’t stay here, no matter how much I want you too.” 

“Mikey-”

“It’s okay, I can handle it, I mean, what do you think I’ve been doing for the past thirty years?” Mikey said with a smile, but it didn’t ease the ache I felt inside me. I wanted to leave to get back to my family, but I didn’t want to leave my brothers like this, but if I didn’t then this would become their future. 

The same thoughts just kept swimming around in my head but now another one added to the mixture. I needed to find out how or why this universe’s Donatello left or whatever happened to him, but it would be hard to do so with my brothers always around me. 

“You have me for now.” I reminded him, trying to stay focused on the conversation that was happening in front of me and not let my mind wander onto other things.

We shared another hug and talked for a while longer before Mikey decided that I needed my sleep, I would have asked if I could sleep in Mikey’s bed that night, only for one it was a single bed and I doubt the two of us could have fit comfortably in it and two, Mikey looked very uncomfortable whilst telling me that I should sleep. 

In the base I now had my own lab, which was useful as I didn’t have to deal with the large amount of people walking around me, causing distractions. It also meant that my brothers visited me slightly less as they were needed back in where I used to work which gave me time to myself to try and find out what happened to the other Donatello. First I decided to do some research on what had happened in the past thirty years to go more in depth of what my brothers told me, even though they had lived those years they may not have known what was going on elsewhere in the world and memories couldn’t always be trusted. 

Mikey was more affectionate towards me after we had talked, we shared hugs, small touches of each other’s flesh and just spent time talking about anything that came to our minds and it made my heart swell that Mikey was becoming more like his old self and I could tell that Leo and Raph were noticing the changes when they weren’t noticing each other. 

One day Mikey surprised me by coming into the lab up behind me and draping his arm around me in a hug whilst his chin rested on my shoulder. Normally it would take him a good half an hour to even touch me slightly, let alone give me a hug and lean on me. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m working on Leo’s eyes.” I said looking down at the metal desk where two eyeball shaped objects were laying on top of a mess of wires and other electrical equipment that I was using. “I have the shape and the eye colour sorted...now I just have to get them to actually work, I think if I can’t think of a way to put something inside them to make them work I may have to do surgery on Leo, which I really do not want to do.”

“You’ll figure it out Donnie, you always do.” 

“Not always.” I said without thinking.

“You do.” Mikey assured me and nuzzled into my neck, making me flush at his boldness, as well as the fact that I hadn’t had much physical interaction as I usually would have had if I had been in my own universe, Michelangelo was a nymphomaniac to put it nicely, years without his partner, without me, must have killed that. 

“Mikey-” I didn’t get to say much else, as soon as I turned my head to look at Mikey whilst I spoke to him, his mouth was over mine. I didn’t hold back, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hand fell to my hip and squeezed there at my exposed flesh. A churr escaped me, making my mouth open and Mikey’s tongue filled the space.

I managed to pull away and mutter the words “The desk.” and I was promptly moved to it and Mikey made his ways between my thighs, which I am embarrassed to say spread like butter at his touch. “Watch Leo’s eyes.” I muttered noticing that Mikey’s arm was resting awfully close to them and he laughed, a joyful real sound, not a scoff or fake short laugh like I had heard before, but an actual Mikey laugh. 

“That is not something I expected to hear in this kind of situation.” 

Although I loved hearing Mikey laugh, there was something I would much prefer to hear right now.

“Mikey.”

“Hm?”

“I need you.” 

  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Three**

 

 

-

 

I think that was the most intense sex that I have ever had. Most of the time with Mikey, it’s playful, it’s kinky and loving but this was something completely different, not a bad kind of different though. It was good. So very, very good. Afterwards we just lay there on the desk, panting and churring trying to catch our breath and calm ourselves down so that we wouldn’t be going another round. 

I would have very much liked that, as would Mikey, especially if it was going to be anything like the first time, but I was about ninety nine percent sure that Mikey hadn’t locked the door behind him and we wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us at the moment, we were lucky enough that we didn’t get caught before. 

Whilst moving to sit back up on the desk, my legs rubbed against Mikey’s thighs causing a churr to come from him and he ducked his head in embarrassment. I didn’t mean to laugh, I couldn’t help it, Mikey looked so open and vulnerable whereas before when I first met him, you could have easily mistaken him for Raphael. 

“Sorry.” I apologised and gave him a kiss as a physically apology. The only reason I could think of which was why Mikey was so sensitive to touch was because this was the first time in a very long time that Mikey had, had sex. A surge of curiosity and slight jealousy went through me when I realised that thirty years was a very long time to go without sex, especially for someone like Mikey. “Mikey?”

“Hm?” Mikey replied, nuzzling into my neck. 

“Have you...Has there been anyone else?” I regretting asking the question as soon as it came up, but Mikey laughed and my tension washed away. 

“Not unless you count my hand, which became a bit awkward after I lost the left one.” Mikey smiled and I laughed, it was nice to see my Mikey coming back to me. 

“I’m sure you got used to it, after all you’re the one that never gives up when it comes to, well, sexual situations.” 

“You know me.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you too...wow, that’s not something that I have actually said in a very long time or heard either.”

“Well I’ll be sure to tell you all the time then.” I said which made Mikey blush. 

“I should let you get back to fixing Leo’s eyes.” Mikey said and backed away enough to give me room to stand up. “I’ll bring you dinner.”

“Will you eat it with me?”

“Only if you stay in my room tonight.”

“I’ll agree, only you have to get a bigger bed.” I teased. 

“Deal, I’ll see you later.” 

As promised we ate dinner together in my lab and spent the rest of the day just talking and Mikey helping me out as much as he could with fixing Leo’s eyes before we retired to bed. By the end of the day we were so tired that we just held each other. Mikey’s grip on me was very tight to the point that it almost hurt, but I wasn’t going to complain, I knew it was only his fear of letting me go, which he wasn’t going to do until as late as possible. 

The next morning we were woken up by the sound of something hitting one of the walls in Mikey’s, now Mikey and I’s room and it wasn’t under a low churr sounded that we realised what it was and made our way out of the room quickly, not feeling comfortable with having to listen to our older brothers have sex. 

Mikey was called away on a mission to collect supplies with Leo once he was done with Raph of course which left near enough the whole day for me to have to myself, which I knew I would spend the majority of it doing my research on my future selves disappearance. With a lot of research already being down on the computer, I decided on a trip back to the old lair and decided it best for me not to tell anymore, they’d want me to take someone with me and this was really something I wanted to do alone and didn’t want my brothers knowing what I was up to. 

The lair, my old home, was hardly recognisable anymore. Chunks of rubble were everywhere and it looked like no one had ever lived here. I made my way over to where my lab used to be, which looked just the same as the rest of the place, but maybe if I searched through it I might find something that could come in useful or help me out. 

“Excuse me sir.” A young child's voice spoke and I spun around to see a small girl, no older than ten, standing by the entrance to the lair. “Could you help me out?” I had no idea how to reply or what to do, how had a little girl like her managed to survive in this world and look as good as she did? There wasn’t a scratch on her, she was well rounded, obviously had plenty of food to maintain her weight. 

I didn’t have to make a choice in the end as a sai went through her neck from behind and she fell to the ground. I froze, unsure of what to do, my brother had not only been following me all the way here but he had just killed an innocent little girl. 

“Raph what the hell?” I said as I raced over to where my brother stood with the dead girl by his feet. “You just...you killed…” 

“I didn’t kill no one Don, it’s a fuckin’ distraction, that’s all, ya’ lucky I followed ya’ out here, what the fuck are ya’ doin’ out here anyway?” 

Wondering what Raph was talking about not killing someone and a distraction, I looked down at the girl to see sparks bouncing off of her body and the hole in the neck made by his sai allowed her robotic insides to be partially seen.

“I don’t understand.” Not even I knew everything and I didn’t know why there was a robotic girl in our old home asking for my help. 

“They were made ta lure mutants in, no one would turn down a poor kid askin’ for help.” Raph said. “Now answer me, what the fuck are ya’ doin’ here.” 

“I was just looking for something, it doesn’t matter, there isn’t anything here.” 

“‘Course there ain’t gonna be anythin’ here.”

“What? Why not?” 

“‘Cause we cleared it all out once it was safe for us to come back, so if ya’ lookin’ for somethin’ ya’ may as well tell me ‘cause I’m one of the only ones that’ll know where it is.” 

“It’s not important.”

“Don-”

“Really Raph, it doesn’t matter.”

“Ya’ hiding somethin’ from us now?” 

“No, of course not.” I lied and Raph saw straight through me but before he could call me out on my lie, I decided to speak again. “Just promise me you won’t tell Mikey, I have only just got through to him.”

“‘Kay, so what is it that ya’ looking for?” 

“I’m looking for something that might act as a clue as to what happened to...me.” 

“We got plenty of stuff from the old lair back at the base, ya could have just asked.”

“I was worried it would get back to Mikey and he would find out what I was doing.” 

“Mikey is the last person you should be keeping secrets from.”

“Raph please, I’ve broken down whatever wall that he put up when I left, do you really want that wall to be re-built and for him to go back to being...well acting like…”

“Me?” 

“I don’t mean it that like, Raph, please don’t start an argument with me.” I said trying to get away from the subject. “Let’s just get out of here and back to base, shall we?” I asked and walked out of the lair before Raphael could start an argument. 

We walked in silence through the sewers and whilst we were above ground, the only sound that Raph made whilst we were walking was a low growl when we came across what looked like a prison, something that definitely hadn’t been in New York before and must have been built by the Shredder. I had no idea as to why it had been built, the only way would to be to ask Raphael as his reaction showed he must have known something about the place and not something good.

“What is it Raph, what is that place?”

“Mutant slave camp.” He hissed and my curiosity grew. 

“Mutant slave camp?”

“The Shredder started using those distractions, humans, little children robots who ask for help to bring out the mutants and take them to these slave camps.”

“What do they do to them?”

“Whatever they want to with them, jobs that others don’t wanna do, kill ‘em for practice or for fun, rape ‘em, have the smarter ones build them stuff, the list goes on.” I felt bile rise up in my throat at Raph’s words, this hell just kept getting worse and worse the longer I stayed in it, and I knew that I hate a while to go still until I would leave. 

“Let’s get out of here Raph.” I said as I tried to pry my brother away, but he refused to move and suddenly his body jolted forward and he moved quickly over to the gates of the mutant camps where two seemingly unaware guards were stood. “Raph stop, please!” I begged trying to keep my voice low. “Please.” After he ignored me again, I decided to go after him and try to pull him back before he got within eyesight of the guards. 

“I’m gonna rip their throats out.” Raph growled as I got close enough to hear him. 

“How do you know that they’re not any more of them?” I said, trying to reason with him. 

“Don’t matter, I can take ‘em.”

“Can you Raph? You’re not emotionally or physically ready for a fight, especially one where you don’t even know how many enemies you will be facing, a distraction robot is one thing Raphie, but trained guards and possible ninjas and assassins are another.” 

“Heh, no one’s called me Raphie in years.” Raph said, smiling slightly and I took his more relaxed tone of voice as a good sign and managed to usher him to behind a dead tree to hide from sight. 

“You are beaten, your body is damaged, and I have no idea how bad because I haven’t examined you, getting into a fight would only make it worse with you getting further injured or…” I paused and changed what I was going to say.

“And you’ve just got your mate back, what do you think would happen to Leo if you were to lose your life due to charging into a fight with thinking.” I gave Raph a little time to think over what I had just said before speaking again. “I know it has caused a lot of fights in the past, I won’t bring up what almost happened to Leo if you don’t want me to.”

“Best not to, ya’ know what he’s like.” Raph smirked, but sadness swam in his eye.

“Raph, I promise that one you, Leo and Mikey are well again, we will take down these slave camps and set the people free.” 

“Just how long are ya’ expecting ta stay here Don?”

“As long as it takes Raph.” 

“Ain’t ya’ gotta get back?” 

“They can handle life without me for a little while.” I said and set off walking in the direction we had started to walk in before Raph had tried to attack the guards of the mutant slave camp. I heard Raph mumbled something as he followed me and couldn’t quite hear what it was, although it sounded a lot like ‘make sure it ain’t thirty years.’    
  



	4. Part Four

**Laughter Lines**  by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Four**

 

 

-

Once we were back at base, Raph left my side almost instantly, so I decided to make my way over to the room that me and Mikey had began sharing, where I hoped he would be. Unfortunately, he wasn’t and my nerves began getting the better of me, all I wanted to do was to leave the room and go back to my lab and bury myself into something that would let me avoid having to tell Mikey what I had been doing behind his back. But logically I knew it was only a short time before Mikey would find out himself or Raph would let something slip, and he would would react far better hearing it first hand from myself. 

I tried to think of how I was going to tell Mikey, I knew that it would be a touchy subject for Mikey and I didn’t want him to hide away from me or hate me for bringing back bad memories for him. But it would be best if I told him sooner rather than later, as the longer I hide this away from, the worse his reaction is likely to be. 

“Donnie?” Mikey’s voice called me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to find him standing in front of me. 

“Hmm?”

“You were all spaced out, are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine, thank you, I...Mikey, I need to speak to you.” 

“Okay, what about?”

“Can we sit?” I asked and gestured to the bed that was behind me. 

“Okay, Donnie are you sure you’re okay?” Mikey asked as he sat down on the bed and I joined him. 

“I’m fine, I just need to tell you something, I’m a little worried about how you will take it.” 

“Well neither of us will know until you tell me.” Mikey reasoned and a short chuckled escaped me. 

“True, well, Mikey, I’ve...been looking into what happened to me, to this universe’s me.” I explained, cutting to the chase. “It bugs me and I need to find out what happened because I don’t just think that he ran away and left, I know I would never do that.” I spoke honestly and tensed when I saw Mikey’s dull eyes staring at the floor. “Mikey-”

“It’s okay.” Mikey said and cleared his throat before looking up at me. “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want to know what happened to him, you...I’m just afraid at what you’ll find.” 

“You’re not mad at me or anything are you?” I asked worried and a smile crept on Mikey’s face and I relaxed and let go of my earlier tension. He wrapped his arm around me and nuzzled into my neck, giving me a kiss where my neck became my shoulders.  

“I’m not mad Donnie.” He said and moved away from me so that we could look into each other's eyes. “Just tell me what you find and if you ever need help, I’m here, I know that whatever you will find will upset me in some way but it would be nice just to know, it might help put my mind at ease.” Mikey said, giving a weak smile. 

I took a short while to study my mate and brother's face, I know Mikey was thirty years older than the last time that I had seen him, with his age closing in on fifty years old, but even so he looked so aged. Mikey had always had a ‘baby’ face and I thought that he would always have it until we got very, very old, but the stress of everything that had happened during those thirty years had really aged him. Of course that didn’t matter to me, the only thing that did matter was how tired he looked, and ill, I would have hated to have been there when Mikey lost his arm. 

I had patched up my brothers more times than I care to remember and some injuries could have been life threatening if myself or someone else had not been there to prevent further injury or worse, but I don’t know how I would have reacted, as much as I pride myself in remaining calm in the most stressful of situations but there have been times before and I am sure that there will be times again when I couldn’t be as calm as I should have been and if I was there when Mikey had lost his arm then I would have been the furthest from calm. Maybe I had been there, or at least the other me, when it had happened.

We didn’t speak much else that night, we just spent it holding each other, both of us too afraid to go of the other and finding a comfort in having each other there to hold. 

Before I knew it I had been there for a number of weeks, finishing building Leo his new eyes, starting the plans for Raph’s eye and Mikey’s new arm, spending time with my brothers, helping Raph free mutants from the smaller of the mutant prison camps, spending private time with Mikey. It had been almost a month before it occurred to me that the time may have passed equally in this universe and my home universe. I knew that if it would, my family could be falling apart at this very moment and turning into the brothers that were in this universe. 

“Donnie, you wanted to see me?” Leo called from the door of my lab and knocked me out of my thoughts. 

“Ah, yes!” I replied with a wide beaming smile, that if Leo could see would have made him worry for my sanity. “Come in.” I said and he slowly made his way into the lab, probably fearing that he may hurt himself on something on the floor, my lab had always been a mess and he remembered that. When he reached me, I led him over to a table meant for surgery and felt him tense. 

“Don’t worry Leo, I know you’ve never liked getting patched up and yes, this is a little-okay, lot more than just being patched up but, I’ve finished your eyes!” I exclaimed, very excited that I had finished Leo’s eyes and if everything went to plan, I would be giving my brother back the gift of his sight. “I just have to remove your current eyes and replace them, it will take some time but you will be out, you will feel nothing and if everything goes the way it should go, you’ll have your sight back.” 

“I trust you Donnie.” Leo said, squeezing my shoulder and smiled at me. He slowly took off his jacket and his glasses, revealing his damaged and scarred blind eyes before getting onto the surgery table, all whilst I filled up a syringe with a sedative which would knocked him out more than enough time for me to do the surgery with added time in case I need it, for example, if there were any complications or other problems. Once I was sure that Leo was out I began to surgery with a slight shake of my hand that I soon controlled. 

A few hours later and everything was finished, I just waited for Leo to wake up. Many times I had, had Mikey, Raph, April or all three outside the door to my lab asking to come in to check on Leo, see how he was doing, but I refused to let them in, I had to make sure Leo was mentally, emotionally and physically fit before letting the others see him. 

When Leo started breathing more regularly and moving slightly, I knew he was awake, but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet.

“Leo? Are you okay? Are you in any pain?” I shot a few questions at him before stopping myself from saying anymore. 

“They feel weird.” 

“Your eyes?” He nodded.

“Yes.” 

“But are they hurting you at all?” 

“No.”

“Can you open your eyes for me Leo?” I asked and patiently waited for him to do so, but minutes passed and he made no move to open his eyes. “Leo?”

“What if it hasn’t worked?” Leo asked, a slight shake in his voice and I sighed, I should have seen this coming. Fearless leader, a nickname given to Leo by his partner and brother, Raph, but he wasn’t fearless, no one was, Leo had fears and was scared from time to time, such as now, he just needed someone to give him reassurance. 

“How will you know if you don’t open your eyes Leo?” I asked him as I held his hand and stroke the back of it to give him some comfort.

There were a few more minutes of silence before Leo’s eyelids slowly lifted, exposing his new eyes. They were very close to the same colour as before, but everyone has their own unique eye colour that couldn’t be replicated, but I had tried my hardest. From a distance they looked like normal eyes, it was only when you came close you could seen the cracks where I had fixed the white plates together and inserted the iris and pupil. 

“Leo?” I asked, trying to get his attention and his eyes shifted to look at me and he gasped, even though he tried to cover it up after. “Can you see me, what do I look like.”

“Young.” he said and smiled and then looked around the lab. “Younger than I even remember you, I guess there was a part of my mind that tried to age you so that it felt like you had stayed with us.” Leo paused. “This place is really a mess Donatello, you could hurt yourself in here.” I laughed and threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me in return. It took me a few seconds to realise that something was dripping on my shoulder and another few seconds to realise that it was Leo crying. 

“Thank you Donnie.”

“There’s no need to thank me Leo.” I said as we pulled apart. “I’ll need to see you tomorrow, just for a check up, now, I think there is someone that you are dying to see.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Don.” Leo said as he move off of the table and collected his cloak along with his glasses and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Now that Leo’s eyes were finished and worked fine, thus far, I decided it time to work on Raph’s eye along with Mikey’s arm, since I knew what I was doing with the eyes, having done Leo’s, Raph’s eye would take no time at all, it was only Mikey’s arm that would take some time…

* * *

Leo couldn’t stop his heart racing as he walked through the hallway at a faster speed than normal, now that he could see he didn’t have to rely on his other senses to slowly direct him around. He got a few shocked looks from the people he passed, so he decided to put back on his glasses, that and also it would be more of a surprise for Raphael. 

By the time he reached the door that was, at first Raphael’s room but now belonged to the two of them, his heart sped up even more and he had to take a few deep breathes before pushing open the door and stepping inside. 

Raph was sat on a chair on the far side of the room that was near a desk, he rested his elbows on them and hid his face in his hands. He must have been like that for a very long time, he’d known it was mid morning when Donnie had started the surgery and was know late at night, almost a new day. Leo coughed to get the other’s attention and Raph jumped around. 

Raph wasn’t wearing his bandana, leaving his wounded eye to be seen, a dark hole where once a beautiful golden eye was. Leo had never seen it before and now all he wanted to do was reach out and stroke it. 

“Leo?” Raph said and walked over to him until they were only a few inches apart. Seeing Raph face to face like this for the first time in decades made Leo’s eyes well up again. Slowly he reached up and took his glasses off, looking down as he did so. 

Once his glasses were off he looked up at Raph, without the dark rims he was even more attractive, older, more scarred and a lot different to the last time that Leo had actually seen him, but no less attractive. 

“Can ya see me? Did it work?” Leo couldn’t speak, he felt like his throat was closing, unable to get the words out, instead he just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer so that they could share a kiss. It didn’t last long as Leo pulled away so that he could kiss all of Raph’s face and then his neck before pulling back so that they could look at one another. 

“I take it that’s a yes?” Raph asked, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Yes.” Leo said as he touch just under where Raph’s other eye used to be.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Raph said, removing Leo’s hand from his face, but not letting it go, just entwining their fingers. “Don’ll have me a new eye soon and we’ll be even.” 

“I’ve never seen the wound before.” Leo said, resting his head against Raph’s as he reminded him. 

“It’s been so long, I barely think about it anymore, didn’t think there was any point, wasn’t like you, still had one eye.”

“Like you said, Don will have your new eye ready soon.” Leo said, he was going to say more but Raph cut him off with a kiss. 

Their kisses grew hotter and their hands were all over each other. Leo refused to close his eye, wanting to take in every inch of his lover’s body and his reactions. When he could take no more he pushed Raph back and churred deeply, getting one in return. 

“Let’s take this to the bed shall we?”

 


	5. Part Five

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Five**

 

 

-

The first time I saw Leo the following day, he was eating breakfast with Raph. They were holding each other's hands and watching the other lovingly as they ate their food and talked. It warmed my heart, I was glad that the two of them were back to how they should be. 

Looking at the two of them made me wonder where Mikey was, he had risen earlier than me, which was very unusual for the Mikey I knew, but ever since this universe’s Donnie had left he hadn’t slept much, even since we had began sharing a bed he still didn’t sleep much, he slept better, but not more. 

It didn’t take long to spot Mikey, being the only other large green turtle in the cafeteria area. He was talking to a young woman with black hair, I couldn’t see her face due to the fact that she was turned away from me, talking to Mikey, whom I could see. I tried to think of who it could be talking to Mikey, we didn’t know a large amount of people, although saying that Mikey had, had decades to make new friends. 

I heard a giggle from the girl and a chuckle from Mikey before the girl threw her arms around Mikey in a hug and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and at the same time that the woman turned her face, I could finally see who this woman was. Angel. 

She looked surprised to see me, although she was bound to, she might have heard that I was back, or that I was a Donatello from another universe, but she hadn’t seen me thus far, which was a surprise given how long I had actually been here. 

When Mikey realised that Angel was no longer looking at him, he followed where she was looking, to me. He looked a bit shocked to see me, but smiled, said a few things to Angel before she walked out of the room and Mikey made his way over to me. 

I suddenly felt nervous and a little bit jealous, Angel had never acted like that around Mikey, she was getting very close to him a way that made me feel uncomfortable, I know that I shouldn’t have felt like that, I am not the jealous type, Mikey could talk to anyone that he wanted to. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” I replied, cringing at how raspy my voice sounded, it made me sound like I was agitated. 

“Sorry I left early, I-”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain, I have to go and, do something.” I rushed out, barely thinking about what I was saying, just the jealousy inside me, I had never had to worry about Mikey wanting to be with someone else before, we didn’t know that many people and everything was knew, we were only interested in each other, getting to know each other more intimately than we could ever think possible before, but now, in this future, in this universe, Mikey knew so many more people...had been without me for so long, he said he hadn’t but this world had a way of making you think the most horrible things, it was a nightmare after all. 

I thought about going to my lab but there I might be disturbed and I just needed a few minutes alone to collect my thoughts and get myself together before I was able to face anyone else, so I went for mine and Mikey’s shared room, knowing it would be a place I was very unlikely to be disturbed. 

Unfortunately Mikey had decided to follow me and I wasn’t even alone for a minute before the door was opened and he stepped in. I was in the middle of the room, facing away from the door trying to keep myself in check from the feelings that were bubbling up. 

“Donnie?” I didn’t reply to him. “Donnie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I snapped, and cursed internally, I never snapped at one of my brothers unless there was something bothering me or I was agitated. Mikey’s hand touch my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he spun me around so that we could face each other. 

“I’m sorry.” I apologised.

“What for?” Mikey asked, brow quirked and I sighed, looking away from my mate. 

“For, back there...Mikey can I ask you a question?” I asked, changing the conversation slightly. 

“Sure.”

“You said you hadn’t been with anyone, were you lying to me?” I asked and his silence spoke volumes, my shoulders sagged and Mikey frowned. 

“No.” was his reply and it just added to my confusion, amongst the other emotions I was feeling. 

“What?”

“We never slept together.” Mikey simply clarified. 

“Was it Angel?” I asked and Mikey nodded and I waited for him to explain. 

“Yes. We were put together on a lot of our missions and Angel confessed to me one day that she had feelings towards me. We kissed, we started something but it never went further than making out and a bit of touching, it only lasted a few weeks, when she wanted to go further I said no. I didn’t love her, I just guess I was lonely and no one had shown me love like since...well, since you, I just missed you and I guess I was just using Angel as a replacement. When I realised that, I knew I had to end whatever it was that we had, I set her up with this new recruit who had a big crush on her and they’re very happy together now.” Mikey explained. “I didn’t technically lie to you, I didn’t sleep with her, but I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

“I got overly jealous, I’m the one who should be sorry, I was gone for decades you had every right to have another relationship, sexual or romantic.” I explained, my more rational side coming through, as I walked over to him. “I love you Mikey, I’m sorry for being jealous.” 

“I love you Donnie.” Mikey replied and we met for a slow sensual kiss. Mikey’s hand went to my hip and I lead us back to the bed. When the back of my legs hit the bed, I quickly spun us around so that Mikey couldn’t push me onto the bed. I pushed Mikey down, so that he was sitting, causing our kiss to break and he looked up at me, a confused expression on his face which made me grin. 

“Donnie?”

“Let me take care of you Mikey.” I said as I sunk to my knees in front of him. 

“Okay…” I started to rub at the slight bulge in Mikey’s lower plastron and it didn’t take long for his large, semi-hard member to be released. I slowly dragged my hand up its length, from base to tip, making sure to rub my thumb along the slit on his head and Mikey churred loudly, so I repeated the action. 

Handjobs are not something that I do often, I often find myself getting distracted whilst doing so, which frustrates Mikey, having to pull me back to reality so that I can ‘finish the job’. I have a similar problem with blowjobs, although not as often, it is a lot harder to forget about something that is in your mouth than your hand. 

I replace my thumb with my tongue on the head of his cock and had him melting into the mattress. It was only like this that I felt like I had the most control, I knew I wasn’t as good as Mikey when it came to giving head, but Mikey was very good at receiving it, he was very active and vocal in how much he enjoyed it, I was glad to find that hadn’t changed. 

I began sucking at the head of his cock, teasing him, wanting to hear him moan my name more and make more, and more of those amazing noises, churrs, moans, grunts, all of them. After around five minutes of teasing him, I decided to give him what he asked of me, I took all of him into my mouth and my throat, gagging slightly but recovering quickly. 

Mikey began thrusting his hips, to try and get me to move and I grinned around him, sucking and licking him, bringing him to the edge and when he tensed up I opened up my throat. 

“Oh fuck, Donnie…” Mikey moaned and came, his sperm filling my mouth and sliding down my throat. After swallowing a few times, I pulled away from him, sitting back on my heels and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I took in the sight of a post-orgasm Mikey. His beautiful sea green skin, covered thinly in sweat, his chest rising and falling as his caught his breath, his eyes scrunched closed and his mouth agape. 

When his high came down he sat back up and I moved from sitting back on my heels to back on my knees and we met in a kiss, a hungry kiss which would have lead to us going further if I hadn’t have stopped it. 

“I have to check on Leo, I need to see if his eyes are okay.” I panted as I pulled away and Mikey tried to pull me back, but I wouldn’t let him. 

“But I want you.” Mikey said, in a voice so much deeper than I have ever heard it and it almost made me stay, but I knew that I needed to check on Leo’s eyes, I couldn’t forgive myself if something was to go wrong and I hadn’t caught it sooner. 

“You can have me later.” I promised, making my way out of the room, laughing at Mikey’s groan as I left. 

I was barely in my lab five minutes when there was a knock at the door. I answered and Leo came in, a wide smile on his face, making me smile as well. 

“Good morning.” I greeted my brother. 

“Good morning.” he replied, the smile not leaving his face.

“Are you having any problems with your eyes?” I asked as I sat down at a desk and pointed to the seat near me where Leo could sit. 

“None at all.”

“Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Okay, I will just check your eyes over and then you can just come to me if you have any problems although I would like to do another check, but not for a month or so.” I said as I moved a lamp over to Leo along with a few other supplies I would need to check Leo’s eyes and anything that I could possibly need. 

“You plan on being here in a month? Don’t you think you’ve been here long enough?”

“Why, do you want me gone?” I asked, not meaning it to sound as harsh as it did. 

“Of course not, never, we’ve just got you back after decades...I never want you to leave here but I know that you have to Donnie.” 

“Because if I don’t, this future will happen in my own universe?” 

“Exactly.” Leo said as I shone the light at his eyes, although not to harm him, just so that I could see his eyes better. 

“I will go home Leo, I promise.” I said as I checked his eyes over, checking to see if everything was working, to see if Leo was lying and to see if there had been any damage. 

“Good, thank you Donatello.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your eyes and they seem to be working just as planned, if there are any problems, come to me immediately.” I said, completely serious about my brother’s health and well-being. 

“I will.”

“I’m so glad these are working so well, it means Raph’s new eye will be done very soon.”

“He’ll be glad to hear it, how is Mikey’s arm coming along?” Leo asked.

“I have the plans and the basic structure but I still have a lot of things to work on.” I explained with a sigh. 

“That’s good, if you ever need any help Donnie, you know where I am.” 

“Thanks Leo.” I replied as my brother left me alone in the room to try and make progress on Mikey’s arm and complete Raph’s eye.  

  
  



	6. Part Six

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Six**

 

 

-

 

“Yo Don, you in here?” Raph’s voice bellowed around my lab and I came into his vision. “Leo said ya’ wanted to see me?” 

“Ah yes, your eye!” I said and ran up to him. “I have it ready, if you’re ready for surgery.”

“Yeah sure, I am going to be knocked out right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, I ain’t fussed about a little pain, but I’m guessing this is gonna be a bit more than that.” Raph said as he sat himself down on the surgical bed that I had ready for him. 

“A bit more.” I smiled and I readied the injection that would make Raph unconscious throughout the surgery. “Are you ready?” I asked and Raph nodded.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Raph said and closed his eyes as I put the needle in and a few minutes later he was out.  

The surgery took less time than Leo’s had, with Raph only needed one of his eyes replaced and myself had already done the surgery before so there were less chances of mistakes. Of course this meant that there was longer for me to wait for Raph to wake up after the surgery was complete, so I tried to work on completing Mikey’s arm to distract myself.  

When I saw Raph shift out of the corner of my eye, I safely placed Mikey’s arm down before walking over to the medical cot and pressed the back of my hand against Raph’s warm forehead. Raph groaned at the touch and his eyes fluttered open and I couldn’t help but automatically start to analysing the new eye’s appearance.

“How do you feel?” I asked. 

“My head hurts a bit.” 

“That’s most likely you just adjusting to your new eye.” 

“Ya’ got a mirror?” Raph asked, sitting up. 

“Of course.” I replied and went back to my desk to grab a large hand held mirror so that Raph could look at his new robotic eye. 

“Well shit.” Raph said as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Ya can barely tell it ain’t my real eye, even got the colour to match.”

“Well, not exactly, your eye colour is very unique but I-” 

“Yo Don, don’t start putting yourself down after doing something this amazing.” Raph said, grabbing hold of my shoulder and squeezing.

“Sorry…” I would have continued on about how hard it was to replicate someone’s eye colour, but the look on my brother’s face made me stop and just accept his happiness at his new eye and his ability to see completely again. 

“So am I good to go or are ya’ gonna keep me here?”

“You can leave as long as you do nothing that might damage your eye.” I told him, very seriously. “And I want to see you again tomorrow for a check up.”

“Of course.” Raph said, pushing himself off of the bed, so I moved out of the way so that he could stand. “I’ll leave you to get on with Mike’s arm, see ya’ later.” Raph said as he left the room and I turned back to where I had been working on Mikey’s arm. 

The arm was nearly done, the last few things that needed to be done, would require Mikey’s assistance. I dotted down a few notes into my journal that was sitting next to Mikey’s arm on the desk. Although I made sure to write in my journal everyday, I never went back to read the previous entries, but now that I had some time on my hands I decided to do just that. 

The first entry in the journal had been a few days into my arrival here, when I had found a nearly blank book to start it. The pages were filled with what had happened the previous days, how I felt during those days and the first lot of information that I had on this universe’s self as well as the theory that this was a parallel universe. 

The entries after that were almost daily, explaining what had happened and my updates on Leo and Raph’s eyes and Mikey’s arm. It took me a while to realise that there were weeks worth of entries, months...I had been here two months. 

It was only a few entries ago that I had talked about the possibility of time passing equally in this universe and my own and if that were to happen, it meant that I had left my family alone for two months and I was letting this future become a possible reality to my universe. 

My heart started to beat faster in my chest and at the same time it felt like it was being squeezed. My eyes burned slightly as I tried to hold my tears back, but I gave up, I let them spill as I thought about what I was doing by staying here. But I couldn’t just leave the way things were, I needed to help my brothers and our allies take down the Shredder for good so that they were able to live freely. 

I had also been here for two months and still had no idea what had happened to this universe’s Donatello, was it just a chain of Donatello’s being moved into another universe and staying to help a different version of his brothers and never getting back home? But this point my crying had turned to sobbing and had alerted someone outside of my lab. 

“Donnie?” It was Mikey. “Are you okay?” I nodded, not able to speak yet, my throat was starting to hurt as I held back my sobs. Mikey moved to my side, so that he could see me and his face dropped so I turned away.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.” I denied and Mikey moved the seat, so that I was facing him but I still didn’t look him in the eyes, I didn’t want to add someone into my breakdown. I collected myself quickly, almost stopping crying as Mikey talked to me, although I didn’t hear what he was saying. 

“Didn’t I promise you something?” I said, looking back at him with a small smile. My day had been a busy one, after checking Leo’s eyes and seeing how successful they were I had finished Raph’s and done the surgery before jumping into finishing Mikey’s arm, making myself busy and forgetting about the promise that I had made to Mikey earlier on that day.  

“Not until you tell me why you were crying.” Mikey said, moving to kneel down in front of me.

I sighed. “I’ve been here two months.” Mikey remained quiet so I continued speaking. “Two months and we haven’t taken down the Shredder, I’ve only just managed to fix you guys up to be battle ready and I’m worried that I’ve been away from my home too long that this future will happen in my universe. I don’t even know what happened to your brother.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you we know a little bit more about what happened to our Donnie than we told you?” 

“What?”

“It was about two or three days after you, Donnie, disappeared when April and Casey came to the lair, worried that they hadn’t seen us or heard from us in a while and it was then that we realised we hadn’t told them what had happened. April was furious that we hadn’t told her and we realised how stupid we were by not telling her straight away, she was almost as smart as you, she could have helped us.”

“What happened then?” I asked, after Mikey remained quiet for a short while. 

“She managed to get a signal from your shell cell, it only took her a few days. The signal came from a pier not too far away from our home, so the next week or so we spent looking around the pier and miles in all directions, including the water, using the turtle sub, but we found nothing and after a while the signal disappeared and no matter how hard April tried she couldn’t get the signal back.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t find anything.” 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I know that I might not be able to have you forever, but it’s nice that I got you for a while more.” There was silence for a while, before I spoke up. 

“Can I do what I promised to do now?” I asked, blushing slightly when Mikey started to grin. 

“Here or the bedroom?”

“...Here?” I asked, pointing behind me to the medical cot that I had used as a surgery table for our older brothers. 

“Okay.” Mikey said standing up and grabbing a tub of lubricant, which he passed to me before walking over to the bed and lying down, shooting me a seductive look. 

I slowly made my way over to the bed, straddling my mates hips and placing the lubricant on Mikey’s chest before opening the tub and applying a decent amount onto my fingers before reaching behind to prep myself. I had always found this embarrassing to do and would have much preferred to do this facing the other way but Mikey had told me that he liked to see my face when I was readying myself for him. 

Once I thought I was ready I removed my finger and put the top on the lubricant before knocking it to the floor and raising myself up so that I could lower myself down onto my lover’s erection and we both moaned at the feeling. 

Mikey’s hand grabbed hold of my hip before moving to my erection, which had made its way out of the protective pouch that housed it once I had lowered myself down onto Mikey. I moved to an angle that made Mikey strike my prostate repeatedly. 

“Oh god Mikey.” I moaned and he pulled me forward so that we could kiss, the new angle just as nice as the last. 

“You feel so good.” Mikey churred. “Come on Donnie, go faster.” I placed my hands on his chest and rode him harder and faster trying to push him over the edge before I pushed myself over there. 

It was a close one, Mikey coming seconds before I did, although it seemed as though his lasted longer than mine and I waited until he was finishing to remove myself from him and rested by his side. 

“That was awesome.” Mikey chuckled as he struggled to breathe slightly, his older age catching up with him. 

“Yeah it was.” I agreed with a smile, nuzzling into my mates neck, to smell his familiar yet different scent. 

“So...is that my arm on the desk?” Mikey asked, although his half lidded eyes were on me. 

“Yes, it’s almost finished, I’ll need your help with it soon though.”

“Just let me know when you need me and I’ll be there.”

“Not too long now and we’ll be able to go up against the Shredder.” 

“Mm.” Was the only reply I got out of him as he was already half asleep, so I didn’t bother trying to talk to him further, I just wanted him to get a peaceful night. 

I couldn’t just go to sleep though, despite the rush of endorphins, my mind was still far too active thinking about what Mikey had told me. They’d had a clue to help find their missing brother but they had found nothing, but what if I were able to see something that they were not, but then again would there be anything left there thirty years on? It would be a very slim chance but I was willing to try, tomorrow I will find out which pier they traced the shell cell signal to and have a little search of my own, even if I just got another clue, something to lead me in the right direction.

Although I needed to get home, there were things that I needed to do before I could, I needed to help my brother’s take down the Shredder and free the world from his evil and I also needed to find out what happened to this universe’s Donatello in order to give my brothers some peace of mind.  


	7. Part Seven

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Seven**

 

 

-

The following morning I woke up slightly confused as we were in my lab and not in the bedroom that had become mine and Mikey’s but once I had come to, I made my way to April’s room, hoping that she was awake. Once I reached the door that I knew to be April’s room, I knocked twice and waited for a response, I didn’t have to wait long as a minute or so later she opened the door.

“Donnie? Is everything okay? It’s very early.”

“I’m sorry, I was just hoping that we could talk about something?”

“Okay, sure, come in.” She said and moved out of the way for me to come into her room before closing the door. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Mikey was telling me last night about a clue that you found thirty years ago, shortly after this universe’s me disappeared.” 

“The shell cell signal?” She asked and I nodded. “Oh.” she sighed and sat down on the red couch that served as one of the few pieces of furniture in her room, and I sat down next to her. 

“As soon as I found out that Donnie was gone, I did what I could, I tried to find any trace of him, and I found the signal and for a while I thought, we’ve found him or at least a clue to where he might be, but we searched for weeks and weeks, the whole area, miles in each direction and and down to the bottom of the river but we found nothing, not even the shell cell and then all of a sudden the signal just disappeared and despite how hard I tried...I couldn’t get it back.” 

“You tried everything that you could April.” I comforted her before asking her what I came here to. “Do you remember which pier that the signal came from?”

“It was such a long time ago Donnie, all I remember that it was in Manhattan, the pier might not even be there anymore, sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

“Why did you want to know? I hope you weren’t planning to go out there by yourself.” April said, looking at me disapprovingly. 

“I’ve been out by myself before.” I argued. 

“Yes and Raph had to save you.”

“I didn’t know about all the dangers then, but I know now April…” I almost whined at my best friend and she glanced away before looking back at me. 

“Fine, and I won’t tell your brothers where you are going, but you have to keep your shell cell on you at all times, with the tracker on, so I see where you are.” 

“Of course.” I said and stood up from the bed and made my way to the door. 

“Donnie!” April called to me and I turned around. “Be safe.” She told me and I nodded before leaving the room and making my way through several hallways until I came to one of the exits that would take me into the city. 

Many of the piers of New York had been ruined by the rule of the Shredder, but he did find a few piers that were almost fully in tact, even one that was close to the old lair, so I spent even longer looking around that pier, but to no luck, or so I thought. As I was leaving to go back to the base, when I saw what looked like a carving on the side of the wooden building that was on the pier. 

As I came closer it looked like the letter ‘M’ and I could also see a small hole in the wood. I picked a small pen flashlight out of my belt and pointed into the hole to see if anything was in there. Something reflected the light back at me, something silver, so using the pen, I moved it closer to the entrance of the hole and carefully pulled it out. 

Now that it was out in natural light, I could see that it looked like a flash drive, a very old one that had some rusting on, but was still in a good enough condition that I could possibly get what was on it onto on of the computers back at the base. Although this wasn’t a shell cell, it was something that could possibly help in finding what happened to the Donatello of this universe. 

The fact that this could have been the pier that the shell cell signal came from annoyed me, as I could find nothing to say that anything happened here years ago, no signs of damage despite aging. I’d looked around to more holes in the building and the rest of the pier, but there was nothing, the only place that I hadn’t looked was in the river, but I couldn’t do that today, I had already been gone too long, but at least I had something out of this search. 

I returned to the base as quickly as possible and went straight to my lab, and placed the flash drive on the desk next to my journal, which I opened to the last page that had writing on. I quickly jotted down a journal entry about talking to April, searching the piers and about my discovery. 

When I heard someone open the door to my lab, I hid the flash drive and flipped the page in my journal to some information on Mikey’s arm. 

“I’ve been looking for you all morning!” Mikey said as he came up behind me and I thought of the first lie to come to my head. 

“I was having breakfast.” And as if timed, my stomach growled. “But obviously not enough.”

“I can grab you some food if you want?” Mikey offered. 

“Yeah, that would be great, and when you get back we can do some work on your arm.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Donnie.” 

A little while later Mikey came back with some food which we ate while I discussed with him what we needed to do with his arm in order to finish it. Mikey was very enthusiastic and in the next few hours we fitted the arm, made some adjustments and then I let him get used to the arm for a while before I let him out of my sights. 

Now that I was free from interruption, I took the flash drive out from where I had hidden it and plugged it into the computer and waited for it to recognise the device...which took some time but eventually it was recognised and I clicked on the icon that I hoped would take me into the device, but it was locked, several layers of security stood between me and what was inside the flash drive. But that hadn’t stopped me before. 

Of course when I was digging through several layers of a file’s security, I tended to forget about paying attention to my surrounds as I had been taught to do as a ninja, so I never heard someone come into the lab let alone stand next to me. 

“Donnie?” Mikey asked and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

“Mikey!” I yelled as I minimised the screen. “You almost scared the life out of me.” 

“Sorry, I did knock on the door and call your name several times, but I guess you were in your zone.” Mikey smiled and took a seat beside me. 

“I guess so.” I chuckled. “So how is your arm?” 

“Great! Me and Leo have been sparring for the past few hours to get me used to it in battle, but it still feels weird, I guess it’s um, what did April call it? Phantom limb? I had really bad pains for years after I lost my arm, and I still get them from time to time and I think having my new arm is confusing me.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Mikey trying to explain his phantom limb to me. “What?”

“Nothing.” I chuckled and reached over to my notebook, making a note of what Mikey had just told me. 

“So what were you working on?” Mikey asked, his eyes on my computer and I stiffened involuntarily.

“Oh, not much, just system updates.” I tried to lie but Mikey eyed me suspiciously. “And cleaning some files, most of them are useless and far outdated so I was just getting rid of them to make the system run better and I guess it was taking longer than I thought.” 

“What’s on the flashdrive?” Mikey asked, pointing at it with his new arm. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I was hoping to take a look once the computer has been cleaned.” I added another lie to the bunch. 

“Where did you find it?” 

“It was amongst a lot of the clutter in the lab, I didn’t recognise it so I thought I would see what was on it.” I said, hoping that it was end that topic of conversation but just to make sure, I steered the conversation in a completely different direction. “So do you have any plans for this evening?”

“No…?” Mikey responded, his brows coming up in confusion. 

“Did you lock the lab door behind you?”

“I always do…” Mikey grinned, starting to catch onto what I was hinting at. 

“Bed?”

“Desk?” 

“Oh, okay.” I said, as I moved a few things away so that they wouldn’t get damaged before lying back and pulling Mikey down on top of me, into a kiss.

With my hand that wasn’t clutching the top lip of Mikey’s plastron, I fumbled with one of the drawers of my desk, hoping that the lube that I put in there a few days was still there. As soon as I found it I shoved it into Mikey’s hand and moved my legs and back end into a more comfortable and accessible position which caused Mikey to let out a loud churr. 

Using more lube than he needed to, Mikey prepped me, whilst I released my erection and stroked myself to get fully erect but not enough to bring myself close enough to the edge. When Mikey deemed me ready he released his erection and let me stroke it a few times before thrusting into me. 

Our movements caused the desk to move back and forth as well, I was worried for a second that the desk wouldn’t hold us until the end of our love making, or if it did, it wouldn’t last much more use. Mikey soon made me forget about the desk as he started hammering into me and took a hold of my cock, which I had neglected when my thoughts had drifted towards the desk.  

“Oh Mikey.” I moaned, tilting my head back and hitting it against the wood, but couldn’t care less about a small amount of pain as the rest of my body was on a pleasure high. “Oh, fuck.” I swore, knowing it would turn Mikey on and make him increase his thrusts, bringing the two of us closer to our orgasms. 

“Damn Donnie.” Mikey churred as his thrusts staggered and my hand joined his on my dick as his movements slowed and I was desperate to feel some more friction against my sensitive flesh. We came seconds apart, warmth spurting across ours hands and my chest as well as inside me. 

I thought for a second that Mikey was going to collapse on top of me, and then the desk would definitely not remain in tact but he pulled back, standing straight and pulling out of me. In the drawer that had held the lube, also held several hand towels. As I grabbed one for myself to clean myself off, I handed one to Mikey so that he could clean himself as well as my backend. 

“Well, with that I guess I will leave you to your...work…” Mikey panted as he pointed towards the side of the desk where I had put everything to prevent it getting damaged. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.” I replied, moving down from the desk and checking that it was clean before moving my things back to their original positions. Mikey gave me a kiss on the neck and the cheek before leaving my lab so that I could get back to trying to hack into the flash drive.   

-

When Mikey left the lab he headed straight for Leo and Raph’s shared room and knocked on the door, hoping that they were there and that he wasn’t interrupting them. Raph opened the door and was surprised to see his younger brother standing there. 

“Ya’ okay there Mike?” Raph asked as Leo appeared behind him. 

“I wanted to talk to the two of you...about Donnie.” Mikey answered and both Raph and Leo moved out of the way so that Mikey could come into their room. 

“Is Donnie okay?” Leo asked, worried for his brother’s wellbeing. 

“Donnie’s fine...he’s just...keeping things from me.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, intrigued. 

“I think he went out this morning and found something…” Mikey said and paused before continuing. “We slept in the lab last night and when I woke up Donnie was gone, I looked around for him and when I went back to the lab, he was sat at his desk and when I asked him where he had been, he said he’d gone to have breakfast but no one had seen him there and he was very tense and changed the subject when I asked him what he was working on.” 

“Do you think that we should to talk to him, to see if he’s hiding something from us?” Leo asked, looking back and forth between his brothers. 

“Yes.” Raph and Mikey both agreed. 

“Okay, we’ll talk to him tomorrow.”


	8. Part Eight

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Eight**

 

 

-

 

I had spent literal hours trying to hack into the flash drive which could hold very vital information, but to no luck, I was getting closer to breaking down all of the levels of security, but it might be a while before I got anything out of it. So while I was waiting for another level of security to be disabled by my systems I decided to head down to one of the small kitchens to get myself a cup of coffee as fuel for the next couples of hours. 

Returning to my lab I worked on the flash drive for as many hours as I could before I was dragged off to bed by Mikey to make sure I got a decent amount of sleep before I went back to hours in front of my computer. 

I had decided to leave my programmes open on the computer during the night, hoping that they would chew through more layers of security, and it had but I still have more to get through, at least I was down to less than one hundred layers. Whoever’s flash drive this was, they certainly didn’t want the wrong people get their hands on it and that gave me hope that it may be the Donatello of this universe. 

With no interruptions I would get into this flash drive by tonight, but I knew that it was unlikely that I would have no interruptions so I was aiming for tomorrow. 

Like I had thought, several hours later and sixty levels of security still to work through, Mikey walked into the lab and waited for me to realise he was there before speaking to me. 

“Mikey?”

“Can you come with me?” Mikey asked, offering his robotic hand to me, which I took and allowed him to lead me into a room that I had ever been in before, where Leo and Raph were waiting for us. 

“Raph? Leo? What’s going on?” I asked, starting to get worried. 

“Mikey believes that you are keeping something from him and from us.” Leo said and I turned to look at Mikey. 

“What?” 

“Yesterday, when you said you were cleaning stuff up on your computer, you seemed really tense and wanted to change the subject whenever you could.” Mikey explained. 

“I…” I was trying to think up a lie, but with all three staring at me, I decided to tell the truth. “I went to talk to April about when you guys found the shell cell signal at a pier, I wanted to find out which pier it was so that I could have a look for myself, but she couldn’t remember which pier it was, so I went out and looked at all the piers.” I said and I noticed Raph glaring at me, so I rolled my eyes. “April knew I was going out, and she could track me if she wanted to.”

“Did you find anything?” Leo asked me. 

“I found a flash drive at the pier, inside some wood of a building, I’ve been trying to get through all the levels of security on the flash drive to see what is on there.” 

“Do you think that...it might help us find out where….what happened to Donnie?” Mikey asked and I nodded. 

“Hopefully.”

“Donatello, would you like to show us where exactly you found the flash drive?” Leo asked. 

“You want me to take you to the pier?” I asked and Leo nodded. 

The four of us made our way to the pier where I had found the flash drive and showed them where exactly it was where I found it. 

“What’s with the M?” Mikey asked, looking at the letter which was above the small hole. 

“I think it was left here so that it would be easy to find but not too obvious.” 

“Wouldn't it have been better if he put a D there?” Mikey asked and I looked around at him, as did my other two brothers. After a while the reason why the M was there must have clicked in Mikey’s head.

“Oh.” 

“Well done knucklehead.” Raph said as he jostled Mikey’s shoulder and moved closer to me. “Is that flash drive the only thing you found in there?”

“I don’t think much else would fit in there, it’s a very small hole but I’ll have any look.” I said s I fished out my pen and shone the light back inside the hole, looking around in all directions but the only thing that was there were several small bugs. “Nope, nothing else.”

“I still can’t believe that flash drive is here thirty years later.” Leo said, glancing across the river. 

“Maybe it hasn’t?” Mikey suggested and again we all looked at him.  

“What are ya’ talkin’ about?”

“Maybe Donnie came back here at some point and put the flash drive here?” Mikey said and turned to look at me. 

“Well, the flash drive was old, it could have been here for years or decades, but when I get into the flash drive I will be able to tell, hopefully, when it was put here.” 

“Well there doesn’t seem to be much else here, when Donnie gets into the flash drive, we’ll see if it gives us any idea as to where the shell cell is or was.” Leo said. “Let’s get back to the base.” 

I was left alone for the remainder of the evening and I finally got down the the last ten layers of security, and whizzed through each until I got to the final layer which was locked, with a question that was written across my screen. 

“On a November night, where is one intimate?”

I assumed the question was asking where does someone have sex on a November night and the ‘one’ that the question was referring to had to be either me, Mikey or the both of us. But I didn’t know the importance of any day in November, so I would need Mikey’s help to get into the flash drive. As soon as I told Mikey that I needed his help, he was by my side in the lab joined by both Raph and Leo, eager to see if I had managed to find out what was on the flash drive.

“What have you found?” Mikey asked, looking over my shoulder. 

“Nothing yet, I’m on the final layer of security and a question has come up which I don’t know the answer too but I thought that you might.” I explained. 

“What is the question?”

“On a November night, where is one intimate?” I read the question from the screen out loud and Mikey blushed, yet frowned. 

“Um, it doesn’t say anything else, no a more specific date or a year?”

“No, nothing but that.” 

“Um…” Mikey humed whilst staring at the screen. 

“Did you and Donnie get up to something super kinky sometime in November?” Raph laughed and Mikey glared at him but then his face lit up like he had remembered something. 

“Mikey, what is it?” I asked. 

“Um, shortly before Donnie disappeared...we had date night at central park and we ended up...having sex in some bushes before we went home and...we almost got caught.” Mikey told us. 

“You got caught?” Leo asked with his arms crossed. 

“ _Almost._ ” Mikey corrected him. 

“So the answer is Central Park?” I asked Mikey who nodded, so I typed in the words and the screen changed, showing the files inside the drive. There were only ten or so files in the flash drive, but it was something, I hovered over the first file, a voice memo, which had not been named, but it did have a date. 

“It’s dated a week after Donnie disappeared.” Mikey said quietly, by my side. 

“Did you want me to leave you alone to listen to it?” I asked, looking at Mikey and then at my other two brothers. 

“No, you can stay.” Mikey said, his eyes not leaving the screen as I clicked on the voice note. Unfortunately there wasn’t much noise other than the sound of someone walking on gravel and it only lasted thirty seconds. The next voice note was two days later, and I pressed play without waiting for my brothers to say anything. The first ten seconds were the same sound before, although this time somebody spoke, a voice I recognised as my own.

“I don’t know what happened or where I am, it looks like I’m still in the city but I don’t recognise anywhere near.” My voice sounded from the recording. “I’m not sure how far I am away from home, I decided that it would be best to record myself...in case anything happens.” The voice continued and I looked at my brothers, watching their features go from happy to sad. “I’ll check in, in another...hour.” And then the recording ending. 

I waited a few seconds before clicking on the third file, another voice memo. 

“I forget to check in at the first hour, my phone says it has been...five hours, and I am in the same place, I seem to be going around in circles and it’s starting to get dark, I’m going to find somewhere safe to spend the night and in the morning hopefully I will be able to get out of wherever I am.” The final few seconds were quiet before the voice memo ended and as I went to click on the next file Leo stopped me. 

“That’s enough for tonight Donatello.” 

“But-” I began to argue. 

“Donatello.” Leo said firmly and his eyes drifted towards Mikey and my eyes followed his and my heart dropped. I knew that these files could be upsetting to my brothers, especially since these were actually videos and voice memos from this universe’s Donatello, but that had left my mind and what was on it was finding out what happened to Donatello. Looking at Mikey now I could see how these were affecting him, how seeing his own Donnie was upsetting him. I jumped up from my chair and brought Mikey in for a hug. 

“Mikey, I’m so sorry.” I said into his neck as I nuzzled there. 

“It’s okay.” Mikey hiccuped. “I didn’t know that would affect me so much.” 

“It’s okay, we won’t go through any more files today.” I promised as I pulled away and looking around I saw that both Raph and Leo were gone. 

“It’s okay if you want to go through the rest.” Mikey said. “I’m gonna get something to eat and then head to bed, but don’t stay up too late.”

“I’ll try not to.” I smiled and we shared a kiss before he left the lab and I went back to the computer, clicking on the next voice memo, dated twenty hours after the previous memo. 

“I’m beginning to think that this place isn’t real, there is no one here and it looks like no park in New York that I know of and everything seems to be timed, the days, the sounds, the wind, the weather...either that or I’m going crazy.” End of voice memo. 

The rest of my night was filled with going through the rest of the files and making notes as I did so, to help for the search for this universe’s Donatello or if he was...if he had passed, I could find out when and why and if possible find his body. 

 

-

 

_ Fourth file, a video file, Donatello filming his surroundings whilst talking, an artificial park, no animals, no people, always sunny, sun goes down and rises at the exact time every day. He estimates that he has been in this place for at least three days, but he is unsure how long he was unconscious for.   _

 

_ Fifth file, audio file, nothing but static, dated the day after the previous file, three in the morning. _

 

_ Sixth file, audio file, mumbled speaking, dated the same day at four in the afternoon, thirteen hours after the previous file. _

 

_ Seventh file, audio file, dated the following morning at nine. Donnie explains that he woke up the previous morning to a small room, metal walls that had interfered with the shell cell but now it was working.  _

 

_ Eight file, video file, filming around the small block room, half hour after the previous file.  _

 

_ Nine file, video file, Donatello is in the city, he is breathing harshing. The date is the same day as the previous two files but several hours later, in the evening, verging onto the following day. It was very windy, can just make out some mumbling about needing to get home but being worried that his shell cell would be tracked, and that was the end of the video. _

 

_The tenth and final file on the flash drive was a picture._  

 

I clicked on the photo’s file and it can up onto the screen. The paper was crumpled and slightly dirty but I could make out a drawn map of Manhattan and an arrow pointing towards the pier that I had found the flash drive on. The photo had been scanned and there was something on the other side, a map of the pier where the flash drive had been found and a note at the bottom, saying that he had given the shell cell under the sand of one of the piers stands and that he had taken all the files out and put them onto a flash drive and had taken that with him. 

So the shell cell was left at the pier over thirty years ago under the sand somewhere that the others must have missed, but the flash drive wasn’t placed there at the same time, at least it wasn’t mentioned. I printed out both sides of the photo and then removed the flash drive from my computer and put it into my belt, worried that if I left it in my computer or in the lab that someone would take it or misplace it, and I needed what was on it, I needed it for Mikey. 

I left the lab and made my way to my room, hoping that Mikey would still be awake so that I could tell him what I had found. Lucky for me, he still was and was sat on the edge of one side of the bed, taking a sip of water, looking like he was about to go to bed. 

“Mikey?”

“Wow, coming to bed already?” He smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’ve gone through all of the files.”

“Did you find anything that might lead us to Donnie?” Mikey asked, his smile gone, his expression serious. 

“Not much, just a bunch of audio and video files about the park he was in, and then a small room and the second to last file was a video, he was running through the city, he wanted to get home but he thought that he might be being tracked.” I explained. 

“What was on the last file?” Mikey asked and I handed him the photo, with the map of Manhattan facing upwards. 

“There was a photo, a double sided piece of paper was scanned, on one side is that map of Manhattan, pointing to the pier where I found the flash drive and on the other side is a map of the pier, he says that he left the shell cell in the sand under the pier, the picture points to exactly where it is, but nothing about the flash drive is mentioned.” 

“So the shell cell might actually still be there?” Mikey asked, looking over each of the maps. 

“I think so, we could-”

“We’ll go tomorrow.”

“But-” I tried to argue with him, but it didn’t work. 

“You need rest, the shell cell hasn’t moved in decades, I’m sure that it will still be there tomorrow.” Mikey said, standing up, making it clear that f I didn’t get into bed myself, he would make me, so I took off my gear and my mask and got into bed and Mikey soon joined me, holding me as we fell asleep together.

The following evening, the four of us made our way to the pier to search for the shell cell. Both me and Mikey went into the water to search through the sand whilst Leo and Raph kept a look out. We were only searching for an hour before we found the shell cell, it was very damaged but there was still a possibility of being able to get something from the old device. 

“We better get going, it’s not safe around these areas anymore.” Leo said and turned around. “Damn.” He swore as several ninjas ran towards us. We all unsheathed our weapons as I hid my shell cell in my belt. 

Not may of Shredders ninja’s were human nowadays but there were a few around the city that the Shredder kept around for unknown reasons. These ninjas were highly skilled, they had to be in order for the Shredder to still want them around and not replace them with robots or in the rare case, mutants. They also reminded me of how out of shape the team was in, it was obvious that they had not fought together in a very long time, and although all my brothers were skilled warriors, they were not as good as a team as they used to be, that, along with the newly fitted body parts, may have thrown them off. 

Out of the six foot ninja that had come at us, we have managed to fight of four off before Leo decided that we need to retreat, splitting up into pairs and going two separate ways back to the base so that they wouldn’t follow us home. 

“That was appalling.” Leo announced to us when we were all back together in the safety of our base. 

“Ah, shit Leo don’t start.” Raph said as he tried to catch his breath. 

“If this is how we are as a team, we can not go out there again together with the dangers that we will face, it is far too dangerous.”

“What do you suggest we do? Have a team practice every day and just ignore everything going on around us?” Mikey asked. 

“Team practice everyday is a good idea Michelangelo, but we won’t be ignoring the world, April and most of the other rebels can take care of things for the time being whilst we sort ourselves out.”

“What about me?” I asked and all eyes turned towards me. 

“I don’t believe there is any need for you to join the session Donnie, you can focus on getting whatever you can from the shell cell.” 

“Okay.”

“Once I deem us ready, we’ll make a plan to take down Shredder…” He said and looked directly at me, “and then we’ll get you home.”

“But-” I tried to protest.

“And then we’ll get you home.” Leo said more firmly and I said no more, it was clear Leo wasn’t going to change his mind. We were going to take down our greatest enemy and then I was going home, whether I wanted to or not.


	9. Part Nine

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

 

**Part Nine**

 

-

 

The following morning, the first of many team practice sessions began. I watched for the first half hour, before grabbing a small plate of breakfast and a large mug of coffee before making my way to my lab to get started in trying to find out if anything was still on the old shell cell. I ate my breakfast first, knowing that if I didn’t finish my food before I started, it wouldn’t have been eaten, and took a large gulp of my coffee before plugging the shell cell into my computer, happy to find that it still connected. 

Several hours of searching through every possible folder that I could find, it was clear that the shell cell had been wiped. There was evidence that the shell cell had been tampered with, possibly by Donatello himself who may have downloaded all the files onto numerous flash drives such as the one that I had found on the pier, unless that was the only flash drive that there was. There was the other possibility that someone else had hacked into the shell cell and had taken all the files that were left, and the person who had done this was more than likely the Shredder or someone that worked for him. 

The tracking device in the shell cell was no longer active, it was possible that the protective layer over it had broken when it was thrown into the river and water damage had eventually killed the signal, which must have been why the signal disappeared many years ago. 

Around midday Michelangelo came to my lab to give me some breakfast and to fill up my coffee cup as well as to tell me that Leo had decided to give them two team training sessions a day, each three hours long, much to Raph and Mikey’s displeasure and he also said that I was more than welcome to join in on a few. I was happy too and I knew that despite the fact Leo had said I needn't be involved in the team sessions I knew that I would get dragged into a few before Leo deemed the team ready. 

When Mikey left for the evening training session, I decided to take apart the shell cell to see if that gave me any other clues. It didn’t. I packaged up the shell cell pieces, deciding that I didn’t have the time to put them together tonight and stored them away for another day before making my way to my bedroom, only to be directed to the food hall by Mikey so that I could have some dinner. 

The next day I spent another hour watching my brothers train before resembling the shell cell and storing it away again, and then meeting with April to see what the rebels were up to and to get an update on the Shredder, and she had little news, the rebels had succeeded on taking down a few of Shredder’s operations but the Shredder changed his ‘home’ every few weeks, which made it hard to track him down, and even harder to make a plan of attack. 

The rest of the week passed, and as the shell cell had proven to be currently a dead end so I decided to join in on the team sessions and Leo was very impressed with our progress, I knew that it wouldn’t be long until we were ready to fight the Shredder when we found him. 

 

-

 

“This still feels weird.” Mikey said as he twirled his nunchuck using his robotic hand, using both of his weapons for the first time in a long time. “The more I think about how my arm is moving my ‘chuck the weirder it gets.” 

“How long has it been since you used both your nunchucks?” I asked, curious but cursing myself inwardly as I had just bought up a sensitive subject. 

“Gotta be close to twenty five years,” Mikey said, looking at his robotic arm, “I lost my arm the week after my twenty third birthday.” Mikey laughed and I smiled slightly, glad Mikey wasn’t greatly upset with remembering what had happened to him. When Mikey looked back up our eyes met and he gestured for me to come closer to him, which I did. 

“Do you wanna know how I lost my arm? The whole story?”

“Only if you’re willing to tell me.” I said as we sat down on the bed that we shared. 

“I’ll tell you the whole thing, Leo and Raph included.”

“What’s got you in such a sharing mood?” I smiled at my mate and Mikey went quiet, and I mentally cursed myself again. 

“It’s just...we never know what’s going to happen when we go up against the Shredder, but what I do know is that we will all make sure that you get home so that what happened to us after you left never happens to your family.” I waited quietly for Mikey to continue speaking. “Raph got very violent after the first few months of searching for you, he didn’t care who he hurt to get information, that was the start of his problems with Leo. He wasn’t really part of our team anymore but Leo tried to keep him close to us by...letting Raph use him for sex, despite how much that hurt Leo emotionally, he was just desperate to keep our shrinking family together.” 

“Soon that wasn’t enough to keep Raph with us and he spent most of his time with Casey, when Casey wasn’t with April. I’ll never forget one night that Casey came into the lair shaking, he’d just watch Raph kill a man and didn’t know what to do, so Sensei intervened, he was able to bring Raph home and he was still violent, he lashed out at all of us, in the end we tried to spend as little time as we could with him, Raph still tried to go to Leo, but Leo made it clear that their relationship was over.” 

“He still bought Leo an over the top present for Christmas and his following birthday, which made Leo happy but they still argued all the time and fought all time...after a while Raph just gave up. Raph was the first one of us...to receive our injuries, we had decided to go on a patrol, all three of us, it all got too much for us to handle and Leo told us to retreat and I did, but Raph had other plans, he stayed and tried to fight them off by himself, and I admit he did pretty well, but one of them got the upper hand and before we could get to him, the foot ninja had...gouged out one of Raph’s eyes. Leo killed the man that did that and the others ran away...we were able to get Raph home and April and Master Splinter managed to stop the bleeding and fix him up, but Raph was sensitive about his injury for a long time, I’ve never seen his eye without his mask, and I guess I never will now, but I’m not complaining.” Mikey laughed.  

“Raph calmed down somewhat after that until a couple of years later when Master Splinter died...he died protecting us from the Shredder and Karai and at the same time Karai blinded Leo, well, she made his eyesight worse and eventually it just went altogether because none of us knew what to do to help him. A few days after we buried Master Splinter, Raph left again, I think he was living in Casey’s old apartment when Casey moved in with April, back when they still had their homes.”

“I take it that was around the time Shredder started taking over the word?” I asked, unsure of the timeline. 

“Yes, everything fell apart pretty quickly after you left, just three years and we’d lost sensei and both Leo and Raph were seriously injured and not living at home anymore.”

“Leo left the same time as Raph?” I asked.

“Well, he came back every now and again, but after we burned sensei’s body and buried his ashes in the park Leo kinda...lost himself, and then I was all alone, occasionally April and Casey came to visit but then it became too dangerous to do so, so I was alone for a few years until April, Casey, Angel and a few other people moved into the lair with me when Shredder succeed in taking control of the city. That was around the time that we started the rebellion and tried to find more people who were hiding in order to help them along with trying to find a more secure, larger place as we started to get a bit crowded.” 

“How long was it before Shredder had control of the world?” I asked, intrigued.

“Well in the next two years he had control of all the major cities and after that it only took him a year before he had control of the world…”

“So around the time that he took over New York the time that you lost your arm?” 

“Yeah, me and Casey were out looking for a new base, when we came across some foot ninja by accident. Shredder had obviously been upgrading his ninjas, I’m not sure if they were robots or not back then, but we were evenly matched and we still couldn’t hold our own, one thing I’m fighting two ninja in front of me and the next there’s a sharp pain in my arm and I’m on the ground, passing out from blood loss, watching as they knocked Casey on the floor and started beating him. I don't remember much more aside from arriving in the med bay back in the lair, they told me I lost my arm and I went into shock and when I asked about Casey everyone went silent.” Mikey explained and paused as his eye misted over. 

“Mikey you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s okay...eventually I found out that Casey had died, I’d watched him get beaten to death, they’d carried his body back to the lair and he was going to be cremated once April gave them her permission.”  

“Did April and Casey ever marry?”

“They married a year after you disappeared, it was just a small wedding with close family and friends up in the farmhouse, she’s kept his name since he passed though...I talked to April as soon as I was allowed out of the hospital, she had been trying to get into contact with both Leo and Raph to tell them about what had happened to me and that Casey had passed away, but they weren’t answering their phones. She had wanted to wait for them to be here for Casey cremation and burial but since they were ignoring us, she went ahead with it without them. A week later Raph turned up and April lost it with him, she screamed at him about how his best friend was dead and I had lost my arm and that he wasn’t there for us and then Leo appeared a few weeks after that and she gave him the same talk.” 

“They weren’t there for you when you lost your arm?” I asked, surprised.

“No, our family was in ruins, but after that I saw them more often than I used to, but they both wanted to do their own thing more often than not and I stuck with the rebellion.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s not the fault of any Donatello, I don’t know who to blame.”

“I hope to find that out as soon as I can Mikey.” I said as I cuddled into Mikey’s side, enjoying both his heat and his scent. 

“Thank you Donnie, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

It was mid afternoon when a young rebel came running up towards April stating that she had some very important news concerning the Shredder and myself, which caught all of our attentions. Apparently the foot ninja that we had fought on the pier had reported back to the Shredder and now he is after Donatello. When I looked over at Leo it was clear that the time to attack Shredder was near, so when we had finished talking to April and the rebel, I lead my brothers into the lab to show them what I had been working on in my spare time. 

“What’s all this about then Don?” Raph asked, crossing his arms over his plastron as I lead them into the middle of the room. 

“I thought we could do with an extra hand against the Shredder considering what technology he has access to in order to upgrade his armour.”

“What did you build?” Leo asked, as I stood at one side of the room where my latest invention was hidden under an old sheet. I gave my brothers a wide smile as I revealed my exo suit. 

“One of the rebels was able to find some of Baxter Stockman’s designs for a similar exo suit for the Shredder, I assume his is far better than this one as the one they found was several years old but it’s better than nothing and could give us a slight advantage.” I explained. 

“And you’re expecting to wear the suit?” Leo asked me and I suddenly felt small. 

“Well, yes, is there a problem with that?” I asked. 

“No.” Leo said, even though his jaw was clenched slightly. 

“So what’s the plan fearless?” Raph asked, obviously trying to turn the topic of conversation around so that it wasn’t on me. “We now where Shredder is, we’re battle ready, have we got a plan of attack?”

“The rebels are going to attack through the front and back to distract the ninjas that will be guarding both ways into the base and we can attack from under.”

“And just how are we going to do that?” Raph asked and Leo looked towards me and I felt a spark of excitement go through me. 

“The tunneler! Is it here?” 

“I had some rebels bring the tunneler to the base, so that you could fix it up.” Leo explained. “I’ll go get them to bring it now.” He said and walked out of the room. 

“He’s just worried about the fight, every time that we go up against the Shredder something seriously bad happens.” Raph explained. 

“But there is a better chance this time, we’re all together, working together as a team, we have a rebellion by our side and the exo suit and the tunneler and…” I started to ramble, so Mikey put his hand over my mouth.

“We know Donnie, but you know Leo, he worries about everything.” Mikey said and then removed his hand from my face. 

“I know…” I sighed, just as several men and women came into the lab, dragging the tunneler with them and my face lit up in a smile. 

As Leo wasn’t with them, Raph asked one of the men where he was and then disappeared as they set up the tunneler where I asked them to so that I could get to work on fixing it up and getting it ready to take us into the heart of the Shredder’s lair in hopefully, just a few days, otherwise it could be a very long time before we would be able to find him again. 

Leo returned the following day to get the update on the tunneler and I happily told him that it would ready by tonight, to which he responded that we were going to take down the Shredder tomorrow night. He briefed me further before leaving me alone with the tunneler and my thoughts...despite how sure I was that we were going to win, it didn’t mean that I wasn’t scared or nervous or that my brain was running through as many different outcomes as I could think of. 

I decided that those worries could wait for another time, right now I needed to focus on getting the tunneler battle ready for tomorrow night.

 

-

 

My heart was racing as I thought about what we were going into tomorrow night, we were going to take down the Shredder, or at least attempt to take him down. I wasn’t going to pretend that we were going to be able to get out of this without at the very least a serious injury. I was shaking as I came into the bedroom and undressed, ready to try and get at least a few hours of decent sleep. 

Mikey was waiting in bed for me and as soon as I got into the bed, I wrapped my arms around in and breathed his scent in, as Mikey kissed my forehead. The kisses made their way down my face and to my neck and I welcomed them happily, hoping that the kisses were acting as the beginning of foreplay. Mikey’s metal arm reached to hold my arm and I shivered at the cool touch and I pulled him on top of me by the lip of his plastron as our lips met for a kiss. 

“I love you Donnie.” Mikey whispered to me and I smiled, bringing Mikey in for another kiss. 

“I love you Mikey, please...make love to me.” I sighed and churred as Mikey’s hand cupped the growing bulge between my legs and I happily allowed my erection to slip free whilst Mikey did the same. 

Mikey made quick work of prepping me as I was very urgent to have my mate inside of me, which I was gifted with a few minutes after I started begging, when Mikey slowly slid into me, making me moan loudly, but I didn’t care, all I cared about at the moment was Mikey. 

“Faster.” I moaned and Mikey complied, increasing my pleasure. Our love making was long and gentle, with the occasionally rough movement that had one of us yelling out in pleasure. When we came down from our highs, I was still clinging to Mikey as if he would disappear if I let him go. 

“We’re going to take down the Shredder tomorrow.” I promised Mikey, as well as reassuring him and myself. “And then we’re going to help this world get back to how it used to be and we’re going to find out what happened to Donnie, and-”

“And then you’re going home.” Mikey said, completing my sentence although not the way I had planned to finish it.

“Once I’ve finished everything here, then I can go home.” I said and there were a few moments of silence before Mikey spoke. 

“I’m going to miss you...so much.” 

“Well, if everything goes well, you’ll have your own Donnie back.” I said, trying to lighten Mikey’s mood. 

“You’re very hopeful.” 

“You’re not?” 

“It’s been thirty years, if Donnie were alive he would have told us in some way or another.” 

“But he did, we’re just finally piecing all the clues together!” I said, but Mikey was silent, just looking upwards with a blank expression. “We’re going to find him.” I said again and Mikey turned over to look at me.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

Raphael and Leonardo undressed for the night in silence, before Leo got into their shared bed and Raph went into the adjoining bathroom. When he came out, Leo was asleep or at least pretending to be, so Raph quietly crawled into the bed quietly and pressed his body against his mates, hooking an arm around his waist and burying his face into his neck. 

“Raph…” Leo mumbled against the pillow he was lying on. 

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” He asked and moved his head slightly so that he could see his brother.

“Nothin’” Raph smirked as he began suckling at the skin of his mate’s neck. 

“Raph, we need a good night’s rest.” 

“Yeah, I always find that I sleep better when we fool around.” Raph smirked as his hand dipped lower down Leo’s plastron.   

“Hmm…” Leo moaned and Raph grinned and began grinding against the other turtle. Leo couldn’t deny his body's reaction and his mind was telling him this could be his last night with Raphael, so he ought to make it special. He pawed at the nightstands top drawer to retrieve the lube as Raph’s talented hands worked on getting him to drop down. Once Leo had the lube in his hands, he pushed Raph back and changed their positions, much to Raph’s displeasure. 

“Hey, I was-” He began to speak but was cut off when Leo kissed him, distracting him as he lubed up one of his fingers, pressing it into Raph, who grunted into the kiss, pulling away for a second and mumbling, “bastard” before continuing their kiss, releasing his erection as Leo added a second finger to prep his mate.  

Once Leo deemed Raph ready enough, even though Raph said he was ready a while ago, he let himself drop down and slicked his erection with lube before pressing gently into his brother, who was not happy with the initial penetration, and hooked his legs around Leo’s hips an pressed him forward, causing his entire length to fill his brother. 

“Ah, fuck, there it is.” Raph moaned and Leo laughed. 

“You’re so impatient.”

“Well, maybe if ya’ weren’t so slow.” Raph teased and Leo pulled back and thrust hard again into his brother, making the both of them moan. Leo grabbed a tight hold of his lover’s cock as he thrust in and out, as fast as he could to increase Raph’s pleasure, whilst trying to hold off his orgasm. Nothing ever changed, it was always a race of who could get who to go over the edge first, of course the person topping always had an advantage, but it didn’t always mean that they won. 

Leo could tell by how Raph’s inner walls were squeezing around his cock that he was trying to get his brother off first, but Leo wasn’t going to have that, he knew Raph’s weak spots too. Bending forward, he bit down as hard as he could on his brother’s shoulder, without breaking the skin, and his brother came almost instantly, swearing as he did so. 

The squeezing around his shaft got too much and Leo let himself go, climaxing into his brother before collapsing on top of him, much to Raph’s displeasure. 

“Get off me.” Raph groaned as Leo’s entire body weight pressed down on him, and trapped his wilting erection. 

“Sorry.” Leo chuckled and pushed up and moved to Raph’s side so that the younger turtle could tuck himself away and get comfortable. “I think I needed that.” Leo sighed and closed his eyes as he felt a wave of tiredness go over him. 

“Yeah I know ya’ did.”

“Thank you Raphael, I love you.” Leo said as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Yeah, I love ya’ too bro.” Raph said as he lay awake, looking up at the ceiling. Now that Leo was able to sleep, he couldn’t, all he could think about was what they were going into tomorrow and how badly they could come out. 


	10. Part Ten

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Ten**

 

 

-

 

My head hurt and I couldn’t hear anything, I didn’t know if I had done damage to my head, if I was in shock or adrenaline had shook my system, but I could see, I could see the Shredder, or what was left of him, defeated in front of me, never to cause any problems or harm to anyone again, because of the effort of my family and the rebellion. 

Once I came to my senses, I started searching around for my brothers, April and Angel, who had all come into the Shredder’s ‘throne room’ with me. The first person I saw was Raph, covered in numerous cuts and slowly forming bruises, but he was alive, and was holding onto something that was bleeding profusely, it took my brain a while to realise he was holding onto Leo’s side. 

“What happened?” I asked as I rushed to their side and was hit by the strong scent of blood, not only Leo’s and Raph’s, but from Karai, who lay on the floor, still bleeding out although she was dead. 

“He got stabbed by Karai.” Raph explained as he pressed down on Leo’s wound, making Leo groan slightly. 

“Get him back to the base, I’m going to get Mikey and the others.”

“I’m okay.” Leo muttered but we both ignored him, going our separate ways. 

The room was an absolute mess, several dead bots were scattered around the ground as well as rubble and a lot of blood. Holding my breath, I followed the trail of blood and my heart stopped when I reached the origin of the blood. 

“April.”

Mikey was kneeling on the floor, no injuries apparent on him, but in his arms, which were covered in blood, was April who was struggling to breath. I rushed to their side and placed my hand over hers. 

“What happened?” I asked, looking at my mate. 

“She got cornered by several of the bots, I didn’t get to her in time…” Mikey’s voice wobbled as he told me what had happened and his eyes remained on April, who turned slightly to look at Mikey. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“I should have seen them coming towards you April.” Mikey said as he started to cry and I had to try very hard not to let myself cry as well. 

“Don’t blame yourself...Mikey.” April said, her breathing getting worse. “We're all free now, the nightmare’s over.”

Those were her last words as not long after she was gone. I had later found Angel with the rebels, arresting Shredder’s men that hadn’t been taken down in the fight and freeing others while they took care of their own dead. A couple of rebels came in and moved April’s body, taking her back to the base with the other fallen soliders and the rest came in to clean the mess and burn the remains of Shredder and Karai.

Back at the base, the night was filled with preparing bodies for burning and burial, noting down those that they had lost so that their graves could be marked. During this process Angel had realised her boyfriend had been one of the soldiers lost and she was extremely upset, so Mikey had gone to comfort her and I was left to prepare April’s body alone. 

I tried to remind myself that this wasn’t my April, that my April was back in my time, at home, safe with Casey. But it still hit me hard and Raph must have noticed that as he came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. 

“It’s okay Donnie...she’s with Casey now.” 

“I know...I knew some of us weren’t coming out of this, but…”

“Thinking can’t always prepare ya’.” Raph completed the sentence for me and I nodded. 

“How is Leo doing?” I asked, turning around to face him, at the back of my mind noting that Raph’s eye was still in tact, which I was glad about, if he had lost another I knew my brain wouldn’t leave me alone until I made him another one. 

“He’s still out, but the wound’s stopped bleeding and they’re gonna stitch him up and wait for him to wake up so they can see how he is.” Raph explained. “Where’s Mikey?”

“He’s with Angel, her boyfriend died during the fight.”

“Shit, Thomas was a good kid.” Raph said, I had no idea who Angel’s boyfriend was or what he was like but if my brother thought he was a good person then he must have been. 

“She’s obviously very upset, so he’s comforting her.” I said, my words coming out slightly venomously, and I hoped that Raph didn’t notice.

“But ya’ wish he was here comforting ya’.” I didn’t reply to what Raphael had said, instead I changed the topic. 

“When is April’s funeral?” 

“Won’t be until later on tonight, we lost a lot of people today, they want to do a big gathering to see everyone off.” 

“Leo won’t be happy that he missed April’s funeral...he doesn’t even know she’s dead.” 

“I’ll tell him when he wakes up, I know he ain’t gonna be happy, but none of us are going to be if he forces himself to get up for April’s funeral only to get seriously ill.” Raph said and I nodded in agreement. 

Later that evening in the remains of one the nicest part left of Central Park, the many bodies of the people that were lost in the fight against Shredder were burned, including April. A service was led by a man, who I had learnt was named Julian and had previously volunteered at a church before the Shredder had taken control of the world and it was closing in to a new day by the time the service was over and many rebels collected the ashes to store them in order to be buried the following day. Thomas’s urn had been handed to Angel, while April’s had been handed to me. 

“I guess this makes you head of the rebellion now?” Raph asked as him, Mikey, Angel and myself made our way back to the base. 

“I guess so…” Angel said. “Tomorrow, after we’ve buried everyone I should try and make a public announcement.” She said and then looked towards me. “Would you be able to help me Donnie?”

“Hm?”

“I wanted to be able to make my announcement worldwide, and I have no idea how to do that, could you help me do that?” 

“Of course, I will do what I can.” 

The following day, the burials were carried out, with Leo still being absent as he was still asleep, which concerned me but I was told by the medical professionals at the base that they had put Leo in a short medical coma which they hoped would help him recover quicker, and knowing my brother, if he had not been induced, he would be up and around as if nothing were wrong and just put strain on his healing. Of course that didn’t stop me checking up on him and the people who were looking after him every few hours. 

Between the times I was checking up on my brother, I was working hard on trying to gain access to whatever satellites and stations remained around the world. I told Angel that while I would have some access to various parts of the world there would be some places that we would not be able to contact, but she assured me that she already had a plan for that, that she had worked into her speech. 

It had taken me numerous hours, but I had the connection, next we had to set up a camera in order to film the broadcast and be able to connect it to my computer. Luckily the rebels that had been clearing out the Shredder’s old base had managed to find some equipment that the Shredder and Karai had used to send their broadcasts out.

With everything in place, I waited for Angel to prepare herself, ready to address the people of Earth and let them know that they were now free. 

“My name is Angel Bridge...for the past few decades my rebellion, based here in New York City, have worked on trying to take down the Shredder and all those that work for him, and yesterday we did just that. We lost many of our people including April Jones, the former leader of the rebellion who died in the attack against the Shredder, and her title fell to me, and I will do everything that I can to bring the world back to what it used to be, but I will need your help. This broadcast will not reach every city, not every country, so I beg of you to find others, to look after them until more help can come your way.

Although the Shredder and his daughter, Karai, have been defeated, there are still people that will follow his ways...until they are taken down, stay away from them until help arrives. Although we are free, we still have much work to do, keep yourselves safe and look after others, we will be with you soon.”

I ended the broadcast and smiled at Angel who smiled weakly back. 

“That was great Angel...do you need my help with anything else?”

“No thank you Donnie, I’m going to grab Raph and a few other people to start cleaning up what we can around the city…” She said and rubbed her hands down her face in frustration. “We can start to move out slowly to the rest of the state along with the surrounding ones, but the country is huge Donnie, and we’ll have to travel by boat to get to countries across the oceans and we don’t have enough people…” Angel started babbling as tears swelled in her eyes and I rushed towards her to give her a hug, so much had been placed on her suddenly, just after the loss of her boyfriend and a close friend. 

“It’s going to be okay Angel, even if it does take a long time I know that you will get it done and everyone will be grateful for it.” 

“Thank you Donnie.”

“No problem, if you need anything I’m here for you, just ask.” I told her and she smiled and nodded at me before making her way out of the room and I decided that it was time for me to check up on Leo. 

 

-

 

When I walked into the room, instead of Leo still being asleep in the bed, he was sitting up, talking to one of the medical professionals looking after him. 

“You’re awake!” I was happy that Leo was out of his medical coma but at the same time confused as to why he was out of it so soon, here was no way that his wound and stitches had healed that quickly. “I would have thought he would be out for longer.”

“We didn’t want to tell you about what we were doing through fear you would act badly.” One of the men explained and after I didn’t reply he continued speaking. “We raided Shredder’s base for medical supplies to help the people that we rescued as well as to help our own that were hurt...we found a drug that we tested out on a few volunteers with minor injuries and they healed fully in hours, but in the process they were rendered unconscious. We wanted to try the drug on a major injury so we tested it on your brother, and as you can see...he’s fine, fully healed! It’s incredible!” 

“You should have told me or one of my brothers about this, or let someone study it before hand!” 

“Donnie-” Leo said, ushering me forward. 

“Leo, are you okay? Are you in any pain?” 

“No, I’m fine, in fact I feel fantastic.” Leo smiled as he moved to stand up beside me. “Whatever they did, it’s a miracle Donnie, we have to get this out to rest of the medical facilities.” 

“Leo I don’t know if that will be a good idea, sure everything seems okay at the moment, but we don’t know if there are going to be any side effects, which is why new drugs are normally studied first before they are used on people.” I said, turning around to the doctor who had told me about the drug. 

“I suggest that we keep an eye on Leonardo for a while to see if any side effects come up.” The doctor said. “How long would you like us to do that for before sending the drug out?” 

“I know you want to get the drug out quickly, but could we do at least one month of observation and regular tests to make sure that my brother’s health does not decline, after that you can give out the drug...how much do you have of the drug?”

“We have enough to inject two hundred people, we were hoping to try and replicate the drug.” 

“Which you will test before giving it to people?”

“Well, we will have to have a test subject, someone who is willing to try the drug...and then we will give it to the medical facilities.” 

“Someone who has given their consent, I’m still not happy about you testing this on my brother without his or anyone else’s consent.”

"Donnie-” Leo tried to speak, but I cut him off. 

“How do you think Raph would react to learning about this?”

“He doesn’t have to know, can’t we just be happy that I’ve healed quickly? You won’t have to worry about me moving around and opening my stitches.” Leo tried to reason with me, but I was still angry. 

“Well if he asks, I’m not going to lie Leo, I am happy that you are all healed, but if anything on your tests comes back slightly bad-”

“Then you can do what you want with them, but for now, let’s just hope that this medicine can help the people that need it, we don’t have many miracles nowadays, just let us have this one?” Leo said and I felt slightly bad for my angry outbursts and reactions.

“Okay, but we are still running the tests to make sure that nothing else happens to you.”

“Of course.” 

“Okay, good, well, I guess you better go and see Raph, he’ll be happy to see that you’re okay and he can tell you everything that happened in the fight against Shredder...and everything that happened after.” I said and I could tell Leo wanted to ask me about it, but decided against it and walked out of the room to find his mate. 

Not long after I followed him out of the room, in search of Mikey, who I found in one of the hallways talking to several rebels. 

“Donnie!” He yelled when he spotted me, leaving to rebels to walk over. “I’ve been looking for you, where have you been?”

“I went to check on Leo.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine, he’s great, awake even.”  

“Really? So soon?”

“Yes...it’s a miracle.” I said, knowing I didn’t sound as excited as I should be about my brother’s health.

“Are you okay?” Mikey asked, placing his hand on my shoulder and looking at me with wide eyes that I could not lie to. 

“I’m just tired and stressed.”

“Well...if you want, I could help you become less stressed?” Mikey suggested as the hand that was on my shoulder moved down my plastron. 

“Mm…okay.”

“Great, let’s go in the storage room.”

“What?” I asked, as I was pushed backwards into a door that opened, which Mikey quickly shut and locked once we were both inside. “How?” I asked, surprised that he just happened to be right by the storage closet, but any other speech and thoughts that I had were pushed to one side when Mikey pushed his tongue down my throat. 

“Wait Mikey.” I said as I pushed my brother away. “We don’t have any lube.”

“Yeah we do.” Mikey said, pulling a small tube from his belt. He then pulled one of the blankets from the top shelf of a shelving unit and threw it onto the floor, before pushing me onto it and climbing over me, kissing me again. 

“Ah Mikey.” I cried when I felt a lubed finger press at my entrance and then Mikey’s mouth moved down to my neck and I held on tightly to my mate’s muscled biceps while he prepped me, almost to the point where I was getting frustrated that he was taking so long to do so. “Ah, Mikey, please, fuck me.” That did it. 

Mikey removed his fingers and with a snap of his hips he was in me, hitting my prostate dead on and causing me to hit my head on the ground cushioned slightly by the blanket. With his metal hand he held onto my hip, and with the other he held my head where I hit it, probably so that I wouldn’t do it again. My hands moved when his did, to grab his hips and encourage his thrusts, as well as my legs crossing behind him. 

After a while, I moved one of my hands down to my neglected cock to stroke it in time with Mikey’s thrusts, which were getting faster, indicating he was close. 

“Oh, god, Mikey.” I yelled as I came and seconds later with a grunt and a churr Mikey finished as well. After a few minutes, he pulled out of me and collapsed by my side, drawing me in for a hug. 

“What’s with the jewellery?” Mikey asked and I frowned, confused at his ‘pillow talk’. 

“What jewellery?”

“The thing under your wrist band.” Mikey said and I didn’t know how to answer. I knew that I was trying to pulled back to my own world and time, but I couldn’t leave without taking down the Shredder and finding out what had happened to Donnie, so I had been trying to build something that would ground me here and I finished it just before the fight with the Shredder. I know Mikey would be very angry finding out what it was but I knew it could be even worse lying to him about it. 

“It’s...something to keep me here.”

“What?”

“There was something that was trying to take me back to my world, but I couldn’t go, not yet, so I was building this on the side and it will keep me here until I take it off.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Mikey said, sitting up, so I did too. 

“We had to take down the Shredder and we don’t know what happened to your Donnie, I want to help-”

“You could help by going back to your time and make sure that this doesn’t happen to your world, your brothers, for fucks sake Donnie, how many times are you going to lie to me? Keep things from me?” I was very taken aback by the swearing and Mikey’s yelling, that I didn't know what to say, so Mikey stood up and left. 

“Mikey, wait-” I called after him, but he slammed the door, leaving me in the storage cupboard alone. Not wanting to move, I wrapped the blanket around myself and cried. I hadn’t meant to hurt or upset Mikey, I just wanted to help him.


	11. Part Eleven

**Laughter Lines** by  **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Eleven**

 

 

-

 

I had eventually moved myself from the storage closet to the room that me and Mikey were sharing so that I could take a shower, before going to find Leo and Raph, who were talking to a large group of rebels. 

“What’s going on?” I asked my brothers. 

“We’re going to go to a few of the mutant camps and work on freeing people as well as trying to find some more supplies.” Leo explained. “Do you want to come with?”

“Sure...where is Mikey?” I asked, wondering why he wasn’t with Leo and Raph. 

“He went ahead with some other rebels, we’ll be meeting up with him once we have freed the people from the mutant base we have been assigned to.” Leo explained and I nodded as we made our way into the yard where the vehicles were and the three of us and seven more rebels got into the back of an old army van and travelled to the mutant base that we had been assigned to. 

I had been told that Angel wanted to destroy all the mutant camps in New York City, once they had been freed of their prisoners and raided for their supplies, she had several groups that she wanted to take down a base in a day. Many argued that they should be taking down more than one, but she explained that freeing the people, finding supplies and bringing them back to the base and getting the settled in would take a lot of time, so it was more logical to just go after one, and I agreed. 

The base that we went to was one of the smaller bases, but could still have held up to one hundred mutants and possibly some humans. Most of the guards had fled, fearing what would happen to them, but there were some that had stayed. They were easily taken down by our team and we made our way around to collect all the prisoners, many of whom had not eaten in days...we even found a few dead bodies, which we decided to take back with us after everyone else was back at the base. 

Since the van we came in could only told a maximum of twenty people at one time, we would have to be making several trips to the base and back in order to take all the prisoners to the base. Two of the rebels would be driving the car, whilst the other rebels waited with the prisoners, guarding them and the three of us were sent inside to take everything of possible worth from the base.  

“I don’t understand why they have so much medication if they ain’t gonna use it for the prisoners.” Raph said, we’d all seen the state of the prisoners, they couldn’t have had any medical care since they had been brought to the camp. 

“Probably just for the guards.” I said. “Some of this is really good medicine, have we enough room for all this?” I asked Leo. 

“We’ll make several trips if we need to, Angel said she wants everything of importance.” Leo said, rummaging through the rest of the medicine cabinets. Once the room was clear of everything that would be of use to us, we made our way back to the rest of the rebels to put it in the van to be taken back to the base. We’d just gotten into the hallway when he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms that we had yet to go inside. 

“Stay here.” Raph ordered, taking out his sais and walking towards the door. 

“Raph don’t-” Leo tried to argue, but Raph didn’t listen, he just threw the door open to show...a small pale blue...alien? 

“What the fuck, who are you?” Raph crudely asked the alien, who looked even more shocked than the three of us. The alien looked at each of us, stopping to stare at me, their eyes getting wider. 

“Donatello?” It said, it’s voice sounding like a young English man. 

“Do I know you?” Was the first thing that came to my mind.

“Do you not remember me?” He asked and it suddenly hit me that this alien was talking to the wrong Donatello. 

“I’m not the Donatello that you think I am.” I said, and when the alien looked at me in confusion, I explained further. “I have been bought here from a different world, a past world, and the Donatello here has gone missing, he’s been missing for thirty years.”

“Thirty years?” The alien questioned. 

“Yes.”

“But, I’ve seen him, we met several times before I was captured and taken here.” The alien said, stepping out of the room, but keeping a safe distance from Raphael who still had his weapons out. 

“How long ago were you captured?” Leo asked. 

“Ten years ago, give or take.” If someone dropped penny you would have heard it, the room was dead silent as we all took in the fact that this alien had seen Donatello, twenty years after he disappeared. 

“Where did you last see him?”

“It was in New York...the county, not the city, up north, I was going into the city but he refused to come, which I guess is a good thing, considering…” The alien said, waving his arms around at his surroundings. 

“You ain’t heard from him since?”

“No, not a word…” The alien said, looking at Raph. “Are you Raphael?”

“Yeah…” Raph said, still not letting go of his sais, even though me and Leo had made no move to draw our weapons. 

“Donatello has told me much about you, and Leonardo and Michelangelo, he longed to see the three of you again some day.” The alien told them. 

“We ain’t ever left New York, why didn’t he come and see us?” Raph growled.

“Um…” The alien squeaked and Leo placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder trying to calm him down. 

“I’m sure Donnie had his reasons Raph, he may have been trying to protect us.” 

“Whatever.” He said and stormed off. 

“I’m sorry...I did not mean to upset him, I have no idea why Donatello chose not to come back here…”

“He’ll calm down.” Leo said and left as well, leaving me alone with the alien. 

“We’re trying to collect as much of the resources in this base as we can, afterwards we will be more than happy to take you back to our base.”

“That is very kind of you, thank you.” The alien said and followed me outside as we put the medical supplies into the van as it continued to take prisoners to the base. The alien, who had revealed his name to be David, a name that was given to him by Donatello as he could not remember his name when he came to Earth, helped us with collecting supplies, despite Raph’s protests about not wanting his help. 

Eventually we had stripped the prison of anything valuable and had marked it so that it could be demolished later, or whatever Angel wanted to do with it. The ride back to the base was quiet and slightly awkward as I sat in silence next to David and Raph glared at him whilst Leo’s hand rested on his thigh to try and calm his mate even though it was clear that he wasn’t going to be calm until he hit something. 

Mikey’s team had got back to the base minutes before our own and as much as I wanted to rush to Mikey to tell him what had happened to us when we were out, I stayed back and let Leo tell him whilst Raph went into the base so that he could work out his anger. 

I watched Leo talk to Mikey for a while and introduce him to David before I also made my way into the base, but something stopped me in my course. It was a piece of paper that was folded in half and seemed to have been recently placed there as it had not been damaged by the weather or anyone standing on it and with my curiosity getting the better of me, I picked it up and unfolded it. On the piece of paper were just two words, ‘Thank You’ in handwriting that I recognised straight away, because it was my own. 

My heart began racing and I looked around to see if one, if this world’s Donatello was anywhere and two, to see if anyone had seen me pick up the letter. There was no sign of any mutant turtles besides myself, Mikey and Leo and nobody seemed to be looking in my direction, so I hurried inside to the room that had become mine. Of course this time I would tell Mikey what I had found, if he came back to our room, but I didn’t want to tell everyone else if it just ended up being another dead end. 

Mikey never came to bed, at least not the one that we were supposed to be sharing, so I decided to go about my day and try and talk to him if I saw him and the first person I saw when I stepped into the lab was Mikey, filling up the medical cabinet with the supplies that we had raided from the mutant prisoner. 

“Hey.” I said, and cursed myself at how quiet I sounded, Mikey probably didn’t even hear me. 

“Hey.” Mikey replied, glancing at me quickly before getting back to his job. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” I couldn’t help but ask him and he stopped what he was doing but refused to face me. 

“I slept fine.” Mikey replied and a short silence followed before I spoke up again. 

“I found something yesterday as I was walking into the base and I wanted to show it to you, partially because it freaked me out and partially because I didn’t want to keep any more secrets from you.” That made him look at me. 

“What is it?” He asked and I took the piece of paper out from my belt and handed it over to Mikey who opened it up to look at what it said. 

“What freaked you out about this?” Mikey asked and I frowned. 

“What do you mean?”

“It just says thank you? It could be from anybody to anyone.” Mikey stated and handed me the piece of paper back. 

“But it’s my handwriting.” I said.

“No it isn’t Donnie.”

“Yes it is, how can you not see it?” 

“Just let it go Donnie, you’re stressing out about nothing.”

“I thought you would be more happy about this.” 

“Why? It’s nothing Donnie.” Mikey said and I sighed before walking away to sit at my desk, trying to ignore the other turtle in the room. 

“So Leo told me about the alien you found at one of the mutant prison camps.” Mikey said and I sighed, I was too annoyed to have a decent conversation with him.

“That’s part of the reason that I showed you the letter.” I heard Mikey walk over to me, but I ignored him in favour of entering the new supplies on a small database that I had created. 

“Well it is nice that you decided to tell me about that.” Mikey said and I ignored the jab. “Is there anything else that you found when you were out?”

“No, I told you I wasn’t going to keep anything else from you Mikey.” I said, looking up at my mate. “I promise you, I won’t keep anything else from you as long as I’m here.”

“I know you won’t.” Mikey said. “Because you’re going home today.”

“What?”

“Take off the bracelet.” Mikey said.

“W...what?” I asked and Mikey grabbed my wrist, so I stood up. “Mikey get off me!” 

“No, not until I’ve got this stupid thing off!”

“Mikey!” I screamed as he pulled the bracelet off my wrist. It only took a few seconds for me to start to glitch, feeling the pull of my universe trying to take me back. I closed my eyes and waited to reappear back in my world, but then the glitching stopped. I opened my eyes to see the bracelet back on my wrist and Mikey’s hand on top of it. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikey sobbed. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Mikey, what’s going on?” I asked, placing my hand under his chin to make him look at me. 

“I don’t know Donnie, I’ve been struggling with a lot of things since my Donnie left, mostly by myself, and since you appeared….I don’t know…” It hit me that Mikey might be struggling through some kind of depression, and had been for some time, with losing his Donatello, Master Splinter and Casey and the world crumbling around him and Leo and Raph leaving him…

“It’s okay Mikey.” I said as I pulled my brother in for a hug. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” 


End file.
